Is This Real?
by wah-chan
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka was having a normal day at the Host Club entertaining her customers. Unknown to her, there's a big surprise coming and it's gonna turn her whole world upside down!
1. The Request

It was bright and sunny morning at Ouran High School. Limousines started to stop at the entrance of the school. Students we're starting to arrive for them not to be late for their classes. If listening closely to the surroundings, you can hear students talking about different topics and girls giggling and squealing as they see their crushes pass by. Obviously, people are getting busier by the passing time. Meanwhile, at the Host Club…

"Ah! Where is my daughter? What if she's kidnapped? What if she got hurt or got hit by a truck? Mother! Call the Special Forces! The police! The hospital!" said Tamaki while walking around nervously.

"Don't worry Dono, Haruhi texted that she's already coming to school." said the twins while sitting on the couch found at the Third Music Room.

"She must be early. We still have preparations to do before the classes start." said the annoyed Kyouya while typing with his laptop.

Then the door suddenly opened to reveal a very exhausted Haruhi leaning on one of the doors for support.

"Ah! My daughter! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" said Tamaki while examining Haruhi for any injuries.

"I'm fine sempai, I just ran from the entrance to here in order to catch up with you guys." said Haruhi while flashing her cute smile. Then the bell suddenly rang, signaling the Host Club members that their classes we're about to start.

"Well, we have to continue this later. Classes are about to start." said Kyouya standing up and picking up his things.

"Come on Haruhi! The teacher is gonna scold us if we're late." said Hikaru and Kaoru putting their hands on Haruhi's shoulders.

"Hai." was all Haruhi could say.

After the classes, the members went to the Third Music Room to open the Host Club and to start entertaining their customers. After how many hours….

"Haruhi-kun what is it like to be a commoner?" asked a girl from the table.

"It's fun actually. You get to experience a normal life." said Haruhi answering her question.

"Haruhi-kun, do you miss your mom?" asked one of Haruhi's customer.

"Hai. I really miss her so much. I just wish that she's happy there with kami-sama." said Haruhi flashing his rookie smilewhile looking up in the sky through the window.

"Kyaa!" said the girls who we're swooning over Haruhi.

Little did Haruhi know that there was a big surprise coming for her.

The door suddenly opened to reveal to men wearing black suits. They looked very strict and scary.

"What's your business here if I may ask?" said Kyouya rising from his current seat.

"We are looking for Haruhi Fujioka." one of them said.

"Ehh?" said Haruhi looking dumbfounded.


	2. The Meeting

"_Thoughts"_

Last time on Is This Real….

The door suddenly opened to reveal to men wearing black suits. They looked very strict and scary.

"What's your business here if I may ask?" said Kyouya rising from his current seat.

"We are looking for Haruhi Fujioka." one of them said.

"Ehh?" said Haruhi looking dumbfounded.

* * *

"Haruhi Fujioka, we would like to speak with you." one of the men said.

"What do you want with my daughter?" asked Tamaki in a serious tone.

"It's okay sempai. They just want to speak with me." said Haruhi to Tamaki while standing up.

"Please excuse me ladies, I need to talk with them." said Haruhi while flashing her apologetic smile.

"It's okay Haruhi-kun. Take all the time you need." said the girls with hearts on their eyes.

After standing up, Haruhi then walked going to the men who we're asking for her.

"Can we go outside Fujioka-san? We need to talk in private." said one of the two while scanning the Third Music Room.

"Sure. Uhmm, guys? I would be outside for a while." said Haruhi looking at her fellow members.

"Sure Haruhi. Anything for my daughter." said Tamaki.

"I'll be right back" said Haruhi.

With that, Haruhi walked with the two men going outside of the building and near at the entrance of the school.

"_I wonder what they need from me." _thought Haruhi.

Taking a halt at the entrance of the building, one of the men started talking.

"Fujioka-san, Mr. Yakashima would like to meet you after school."

"Huh? Who's Mr. Yakashima?" asked Haruhi.

"He the founder of many multi-billionaire companies." said the taller guy.

"What does he want with me?" asked Haruhi again.

"That's for him to say Fujioka-san. A limousine will await you in front of the gates after school. Please consider our request" said one guy.

"Sure. I will be there." said Haruhi smiling.

"Thank you for your cooperation Fujioka-san. Please excuse us." said the two men while bowing to Haruhi.

And with that, they left Haruhi with so many questions in her intelligent mind.

"_What does he want with me? He's a rich person. I am just a mere commoner" _thought Haruhi while going back to the Third Music Room.

"Haruhi!" was the word she heard before being engulfed with a bear hug.

"Sem-pai…can't breathe…" exclaimed Haruhi.

"Oh sorry my precious daughter!. Now tell daddy what those terrifying men said to you." said Tamaki.

"Nothing that concerns you Tamaki-sempai." said Haruhi glaring at Tamaki.

"Haruhi, please go back to your station. There are a lot of girls waiting for you." said Kyouya while adjusting his glasses.

"Hai." said Haruhi dragging herself to ladies who we're eagerly waiting.

She didn't notice the following eyes of Honey, Mori, Tamaki, Kyouya and the twins.

After a long day of work, Haruhi exited the Third Music Room and went outside with her Host Club members.

After saying goodbye to her sempais, Haruhi waited for the limousine the two men a while ago said about. After how many minutes, a white limousine parked in front of her and the chauffeur came out.

"Here you go Fujioka-san." said the chauffeur opening the door to Haruhi.

"Arigatou." said Haruhi while going inside.

"_Where are they gonna take me?" _thought Haruhi.

During the drive, Haruhi saw many incredible things. She saw many mansions that we're decorated with great accents. Many trees we're also at side of the road that led to Haruhi thinking.

_Wow, the mansions are all nice. Maybe we're driving in a neighborhood full of very rich families. _

"We're here Fujioka-san." said the chauffeur breaking Haruhi's thoughts.

In front of the car stood a very enormous gate with a golden letter Y at the top.

_That probably means Yamashima._

The gates opened and you can see a road leading to an enormous mansion with well cared trees surrounding it. Light posts we're decorated beside the road making the whole scenery look grand. The mansion can be described as eight mansions merged together.

Getting nearer, you can see a very beautiful fountain situated in front of the entrance of the mansion. The exterior carvings we're greatly and neatly done giving the mansion an outstanding effect. Stopping at the entrance, the door of the car suddenly opened to reveal many smiling maids in rows waiting at the door.

"Irasshaimase!" said all of them bowing together. One maid approached Haruhi and took her to her destination.

While, walking around the house, Haruhi saw many elegant things. Like the carved walls, the chandeliers, the hallways and the vases.

_Note to self: Never to break one of those. _Thought Haruhi while remembering her first meeting with the Host Club.

After walking through many hallways, they finally came to a stop. In front of them was a very big French door with marvelous carvings. The maid opened the door signaling Haruhi to go inside.

Being nervous, Haruhi silently strode inside the room. Her eyes we're wide. The room was so magnificent. It had a very shiny marble floor, a very big chandelier at the middle, beautiful walls and paintings.

Then, Haruhi's attention was directed at the person who was facing her with his back while sitting on an executive chair behind desk.

Suddenly, the chair slowly turned around. Beads of sweat we're already forming on Haruhi's forehead.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi Fujioka. My granddaughter." said a man looking at his thirties with dark brown hair and soft alluring brown eyes.


	3. The Reunion

_ Last time on Is This Real…_

Then, Haruhi's attention was directed at the person who was facing her with his back while sitting on an executive chair behind desk.

Suddenly, the chair slowly turned around. Beads of sweat we're already forming on Haruhi's forehead.

"It's nice to meet you Haruhi Fujioka. My granddaughter." said a man looking at his thirties with dark brown hair and soft alluring brown eyes.

"EHH?! Granddaughter?" exclaimed Haruhi with her eyes turning into saucers.

* * *

"Yes. I suspect that you don't know much of your family from your mother's side hmm?" said Mr. Yakashima.

"Mom didn't really talk much about her side. All she kept on saying was that her family was very caring and loving. She said that it was a shame that she left them without saying a word." said Haruhi looking at ground with tears starting form in her eyes.

Suddenly, she was engulfed with a hug from none other than Mr. Yakashima.

"I'm so sorry my granddaughter. I shouldn't have left you all alone. I should have come earlier than this. I didn't know that Kotoko had a daughter." said Mr. Yakashima.

"I'm confused." said Haruhi looking at his _grandfather_.

"Let me explain to you. Would you mind taking a seat? This could be a long story." said Mr. Yakashima pointing to the sofa near them.

"Hai." said Haruhi walking with her grandfather.

"First, let me introduce myself. I'm Akio Yakashima. Owner of some multi-billionaire companies here in Japan and outside the country. You may call me grandfather since you're the daughter of Kotoko, my daughter."

"Huh? How come mother never told me about this?" asked Haruhi to Akio.

"Shh…let me start with the story." said Akio silencing his only granddaughter.

_Flashback…_

_Akio's door opened to reveal a very young and beautiful woman. She had long brown hair. She had brown eyes like her father. She walked to the desk of her father to say something important._

"_Ne, outo-san, what would you think of me marrying?" asked the woman._

"_Depends on whom you're gonna marry Kotoko." said Akio in his younger self._

"_What if he is a commoner father?" asked Kotoko with scared looking eyes._

"_WHAT?! I FORBID YOU IN MARRYING A COMMONER! YOU WOULD DESTROY THE REPUTATION OF NOT ONLY THE FAMILY BUT ALSO THE COMPANIES!" said Akio standing up with furious eyes._

"_But father! I love him so much and he loves me. I could never find a man that loves for who I am, not for my wealth!" replied Kotoko to her father with tears falling from her eyes._

"_No. I will not accept any of your reasons! My decision is final. That is that." said Akio to his daughter._

"_I knew it. You people could never understand me." said Kotoko before running off._

"_Kotoko!" shouted Akio._

_End of Flashback_

"That was the last time I ever heard or saw your mother." said Akio with sad eyes.

"That was the thing that I really regret doing. Now, how could I say sorry to your mother when she's already dead?" said Akio with silent tears falling from his eyes.

"It's okay grandfather. I understand you. You just didn't want the companies you worked so hard for to fall." said Haruhi rubbing circles at her grandfather's side in attempt to calm him.

"You're very nice my granddaughter. Just like your mother." said Akio looking at Haruhi.

"As my mother always says, "Never look at the past, always look at the future." said Haruhi smiling at Akio.

"Thank you Haruhi. Thank you." said Akio hugging Haruhi.

All that Haruhi can do was smile at her grandfather Akio.

"Come Haruhi, I want to let you meet your grandmother Ayano." said Akio who is opening the door leading to the hallways.

"Hai grandfather." Haruho said following Akio.

"It's good to hear you're calling me grandfather even though we just met." said Akio.

"I know, deep inside my heart that you're a very nice person grandfather. That's why I will trust you." said Haruhi.

"Thank you my granddaughter." said Akio.

After walking through many doors, they abruptly came to a stop. Akio then opened the door to show a woman who's in her fifties sitting by the window found in the room.

"Ayano, I finally found her." said Akio smiling at his wife.

"Really? Oh thank god! Where's my granddaughter?" asked Ayano beaming up a smile.

As if on cue, Haruhi moved forward to look at her grandmother Ayano. She looked beautiful despite her age. Her muddy blonde hair combed into a neat tight bun. She was wearing a beautiful embroidered yukata.

"Oh Haruhi! We finally found you!" said Ayano running to her long lost granddaughter to give her a hug.

"It's good to finally know you grandma." said Haruhi returning the hug.

"Oh you don't know how long it took to finally locate you! I'm so happy that I now have a granddaughter to spoil!" said Haruhi's grandmother grinning from ear to ear.

"I'd rather not object grandma." said Haruhi while laughing.

Haruhi looked at her watched and knew that it was late.

"Oh my! Look at the time. It's already late. I'm sorry to cut this reunion but, I really have to go." said Haruhi bowing to her grandparents.

"It's okay Haruhi. You're father has already been noticed about this. He even agreed to let you stay here for the rest of your life." said Akio.

"Ehh? Father agreed? But, who will take of him now? How can he pay the apartment? What about his needs?" asked a very frantic Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haruhi. That's already taken care of. I gave him a credit card that can provide all the money that he needs. He can also visit you here as long as he wants to." said Akio.

"That's good to hear grandfather." said Haruhi releasing that breath that she was holding all along.

"Now, let's eat dinner. I know that you're both already hungry." said Ayano to her husband and granddaughter.

The three Yakashima walked happily together to the dining room. The dining room was great. Exquisite food was already served at the dining table but, there is one food that caught the eye of Haruhi. It was Sushi.

"Mmm! I so love this!" said Haruhi eating as much sushi as she can.

"Glad to know my granddaughter! I will officially add that to the everyday menu." said Ayano eating happily after hearing what Haruhi said.

"Hahaha. What a good idea Ayano." chucked Haruhi's grandfather.

"Now, let us talk about your school." said Ayano.

"How did you manage to go to Ouran even though they only allow very rich people to enter" asked a very curious Akio.

"I managed to perfect the entrance exam. I went there as a special scholar student." replied Haruhi.

"Wow Haruhi! My granddaughter is really intelligent like her mother!" exclaimed Ayano.

"Haha. You could say that." said Haruhi while laughing.

"And what is this Host Club I heard about?" asked Akio.

"It's a club I'm attending grandfather. We entertain different girls from the school." said Haruhi.

"But, you're a girl right Haruhi?" asked a confused Ayano.

"Only the Host Club knows about my true gender. People in the campus know me as a guy." said Haruhi replying to her grandmother.

"Good job hiding you're identity Haruhi!" said Ayano giving haruhi a thumbs up.

"You're quite funny grandma." laughed Haruhi.

Laughter can be heard all around the dining room making the butlers and servants smile since it's been a long while they heard the Yakashima couple laugh.

After eating, Haruhi was shown to her bedroom that was made for her. It had cream colored walls. A chandelier was hanging from the top. A marvelous king sized bed was situated at the middle. She opened the doors that we're found at her new room. There was a door leading to a walk in closet that holds many designer clothes. Another door led to a very big bathroom that had a big bathtub that can fit 5 persons, a very expensive shower, luxurious tiles and very bright lightings. After taking a shower, she went into her closet and threw on any sleeping clothes that she thought that we're comfortable. She then plopped down in bed thinking about tomorrow's outcome.

"_I wonder what the guys will think about this. I mean me being the only granddaughter of none other than Akio Yakashima? A very rich and powerful person! I bet tomorrow is gonna be fun. I would love to see the looks of people when I enter school." _ Thought Haruhi before sleeping peacefully.


	4. Shocking News

_Last time on Is This Real…._

"_I wonder what the guys will think about this. I mean me being the only granddaughter of none other than Akio Yakashima? A very rich and powerful person! I bet tomorrow is gonna be fun. I would love to see the looks of people when I enter school." _Thought Haruhi before sleeping peacefully.

* * *

It was 6:30 in the morning when Haruhi stirred from her sleep. Opening her eyes, she saw a blurry figure hovering above her. Surprised, she let out a loud shriek.

"Ahhh!" shouted Haruhi trying to untangle herself from the bed sheets.

"Haruhi-sama! Please calm yourself." said the maid that Haruhi thought was a ghost.

"Oh. You gave me fright." said Haruhi taking deep breaths to calm her fast beating heart.

Hearing her granddaughters shriek, Ayano quickly went to Haruhi's room to see what the commotion all about is. When reaching her room, she was greeted with a very funny sight where Haruhi was shouting like an animal, scared of the maid that surprised her when she woke up.

"Hahaha. Take a deep breath Haruhi. Dress yourself now or you might be late. Please come downstairs after dressing for breakfast." said Ayano who was still chuckling.

"Hai grandmother." said Haruhi standing up going to the bathroom.

After taking a rather nice bath, Haruhi blow dried and combed her hair. She went to her closet to get her uniform for school.

"_I will never understand why rich people like to have so many clothes" _thought Haruhi looking at her walk-in closet.

After the last preparations, Haruhi found herself walking with a maid who was guiding her to the dining room.

"Uhm, ano…Hi there, I'm Haruhi!" said Haruhi smiling to the maid.

"Nice to meet you Yakashima-sama. I'm Akira Yamatachi, your personal maid." said the maid bowing to Haruhi.

"No need for formalities Akira-san. Just call me Haruhi. I wish that we will be good friends." said Haruhi.

"Arigatou Haruhi-sama." said Akira flashing a smile of her own.

After some talking and chatting, they finally reached the dining room. Akira opened the room to reveal Akio and Ayano already eating breakfast. Haruhi went to table to eat and was about to sit when he was suddenly engulfed by a hug.

"Haruhi! You look so cute with that uniform!" exclaimed her grandmother who was crushing her with a hug.

"Grandma…can't breathe…" said Haruhi in gasps.

"Oh sorry Haruhi! You just looked so cute with that uniform!" said Ayano who crying some tears of joy.

"Good morning Haruhi." said Akio from his seat.

"Good morning grandfather." said Haruhi.

Sitting at the table, Haruhi took a glance at the food. She spotted something that made her remember something.

"_Dumplings, father and I always have that during dinner. I wonder how he's doing right now." _thought Haruhi.

"Uhm..ano…Grandfather, may I visit my dad later after school? I really miss him." asked Haruhi.

"Sure you may Haruhi. Just inform the chauffeur." said Akio.

"Ne Haruhi, give your dad something like a present." said Ayano while eating.

"Sure grandma." said Haruhi.

Haruhi watched the clock and saw that it's already 7:10.

_Shit! I'm gonna be late!_

"I need to go or else I might be late." said Haruhi standing up from her seat.

"Be careful dear!" said Ayano while having her hands when Haruhi was at the door.

"You too grandma and grandpa." said Haruhi before completely going out.

"We've got a nice granddaughter dear." said Ayano talking to her husband.

"I sure agree to that Ayano." said Akio.

When the limousine got to the school, Haruhi was debating whether to go out of the car or not.

"_Get up Haruhi! You would be late for school!" _said Haruhi's inner mind.

"Okay. Here it goes." said Haruhi asking for the chauffeur to open the door.

The door finally opened, revealing a very nervous Haruhi. People around her started gossiping and staring. Because of this she felt more nervous.

"Look! That's Haruhi-kun."

"Why was she dropped off to school with a white limousine?"

"Ohh…I bet he's really rich and is just hiding it or what."

Haruhi walked faster and faster until she reached her classroom. In the classroom, she saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking with each other at the back.

"Hey Haruhi!" said the twins in unison.

"Hey guys!" replied Haruhi with a smile.

"What took you so long? You usually arrive first than us." said the twins.

"Ehh…something went up." said Haruhi nervously.

"What's that something Haruhi?" asked the twins with glinting eyes indicating that they're up to something.

"Nothing that you're concerned of Hikaru and Kaoru." said Haruhi going to her seat.

"Hmph. We just wanna know." said the twins going back to their own seats.

_Ring!_ The bell rang indicating that classes we're finished. Haruhi and the twins walked going to the Third Music Room that start their activities.

"Haruhi!" said Tamaki while glomping his daughter.

"Let go of me sempai. Mori-sempai! Help me!" said Haruhi.

Suddenly, a strong pair of arms took Haruhi from Tamaki's bear hug.

"Aww…doesn't daughter want a hug from daddy?" asked Tamaki who had tears streaming from his eyes.

"Nope." said Haruhi monotonously.

With that statement, Tamaki was thrown into his little own world at one of the corners sulking and saying _"Why does daughter have to be so cruel?"_

"Haruhi, there are guest waiting for you. You should go now or I will increase your debt by 2 percent." said Kyouya walking to where the group was.

"Hai Kyouya-sempai." said Haruhi going to the giggling girls who we're her customers.

After a while…

"Ne Haruhi-kun, do you own that white limousine that you rode going to school this morning?" asked one of the girls Haruhi was attending.

"A white limousine?" asked the twins who obviously heard the conversation.

"Yes Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun. Haruhi-kun was dropped to school by a white limousine last morning." said the girl.

"_Hmm…Interesting."_ thought Kyouya who was passing by.

"Haruhi! Why didn't daddy that you're rich!" said Tamaki.

"Because I am not rich." said Haruhi angrily.

"But, what about the lovely young lady said?" asked Tamaki.

"That's for me and only me to know." said Haruhi who was already pissed off.

The trio kept quiet and went into their businesses. Haruhi went back to work and entertained her guest once more. After doing work, Haruhi was about the stand up and leave the Host club when Hunny interrupted her.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Let's eat cake!" said Hunny who was jumping up and down.

"Sure Hunny-sempai." said Haruhi walking towards the hyper Lolita.

After eating the cake Hunny gave to her, Haruhi said goodbye to her fellow hosts and weaved her way outside the school grounds. At the entrance, there was white limousine waiting for her. She quickly stepped in hope that no one had seen her go inside. Unknown to her, there we're black pair of eyes that we're watching behind the shadows.

"_I'm going to find your secret Haruhi."_

After driving for a long while, the limousine finally stopped in front of her dad's apartment. She went outside the car and proceeded to knock on the door.

"Uhm...Hello there I'm quite busy. Please go back and meet me another day." said a very sleepy Ranka who was opening the door.

"Otou-san!" said Haruhi hugging her father.

"Haruhi! I didn't know you we're coming!" said Ranka hugging his daughter back.

"Come in! Come in!" said Ranka letting Haruhi inside their apartment once more.

The father and daughter are currently sitting at the living room talking about their current lives.

"So Haruhi, how's your life at the Yakashima's?" asked Ranka.

"They're very kind and sweet dad. Grandfather is so kind and grandma is like Tamaki-sempai who always spoils me and hugs me. They even gave me a white limousine!" said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear Haruhi. Uhm..Haruhi, I should tell you something." said Ranka.

"What is it Dad?" asked Haruhi with curious eyes.

"I'm going to London." said Ranka.

"What!" was all Haruhi can say.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

Sorry if I posted it late. I was very sleepy last night. :D


	5. Departure

_Last time on Is This Real?_

"They're very kind and sweet dad. Grandfather is so kind and grandma is like Tamaki-sempai who always spoils me and hugs me. They even gave me a white limousine!" said Haruhi.

"That's good to hear Haruhi. Uhm..Haruhi, I should tell you something." said Ranka.

"What is it Dad?" asked Haruhi with curious eyes.

"I'm going to London." said Ranka.

"What!" was all Haruhi can say.

* * *

"I'm going to London Haruhi. I'm leaving you with the Yakashima's because I know that they'll take good care of you." said Ranka forcing out a smile.

"But, father, why are you doing this?" asked Haruhi who is now in the verge of crying.

"I need to Haruhi. I need to get away from this place. I need to forget about _her_." said Ranka.

"What do you mean by _her_? You mean mom don't you?" said Haruhi who is now crying.

"I just can't stand it anymore. This place reminds me so much of her. I love her too much to let myself go." said Ranka.

"What about me dad? What about me huh? I have feelings too! I know what we've lost but this isn't the right way. Don't leave please. You're the only one I have." said Haruhi who is now crying terribly.

"I'm so sorry my daughter. I can't do this. I just can't." said Ranka who now also crying.

Ranka was about to hug his daughter but suddenly,

"Don't touch me! I don't want to see you anymore! Can't you see that I need you? I need a father who will be always there for me when I'm down and who is be always there to support me. Is that too much to ask for?" shouted Haruhi.

"Haruhi…I…" stuttered Ranka.

"I'm leaving. Have a safe trip _Dad._" said Haruhi who already went outside and slammed the door.

"I'm sorry Haruhi. I'm sorry." said Ranka crying.

Haruhi ran outside. She ran and ran until she can run no more. She found herself crying at the park. People started to look at her but, she didn't care. All she thought about was her dad. How can he just leave her like that? Isn't losing her mother already too much? She then stood up and straightens herself. She wiped off the tears out of her cheeks and eyes. She walked back to her limousine and said to the chauffeur to drive her home.

It was a long drive to her grandparents' house. During the drive, she thought about her future. What would she be if her dad is not there for her? Who will she call for help when times in need? Who will there for her to protect her from the harmful things that the world can bring? Being sucked up with her own thoughts, Haruhi didn't notice that they we're already in front of the estate. She hurriedly went inside and ran to her grandmother's bedroom.

"Grandmother?" asked Haruhi as she peeked through Ayano's door.

"What is it Haru-oof!" said Ayano who was already hugged by a crying Haruhi.

"Oh grandmother!" cried Haruhi already ruining her grandmother's clothes with her tears.

"What wrong Haruhi? Did something happen?" asked Ayano while caressing her granddaughter's short locks.

"Dad's leaving! He's going to London!" cried Haruhi at Ayano's chest.

"Let's sit down first Haruhi and tell me what happened." said Ayano guiding Haruhi to a nearby sofa.

"I went to the apartment and talked with father. At first, we we're so happy that we finally got to see each other again but he suddenly said that he's going to London!" said Haruhi with tears present in her face.

"Why does he want to leave?" asked Ayano.

"It's because of mother! He says that he can't stand being in Japan! It reminds him so much of her! He said that he can't take it anymore! But what about me! He didn't even think about what I would feel if he's leaving! Why does this have to happen to me grandma? What did I do to deserve this?" asked Haruhi to her grandma.

"Oh Haruhi." said Ayano engulfing Haruhi to a comforting hug.

"Why grandma? Why?" asked Haruhi silently unable to hold back the tears.

"Some people just need space in their lives. They need time to think about what they need to do in their lives. They need to make the right decisions and follow the right path. In this case, you're father wanted to leave Japan for him to straighten his life out." said Ayano comforting her granddaughter.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Akio. As soon as he saw the situation, he immediately ran to his granddaughter.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Akio in a gentle tone.

"We'll talk about it later dear." said Ayano to her husband.

"Oh Haruhi, come here." said Akio to Haruhi with wide arms.

"Grandfather!" exclaimed Haruhi running to Akio.

"Whatever it is dear just let it all out. We here for you." said Akio to Haruhi.

Haruhi started to cry even more and couldn't control herself. She felt the comforting touches her grandmother was giving her. She was very thankful that she had caring grandparents but, she could not say it because she was crying hysterically. Because of her crying, Haruhi fell asleep in her grandparents' arms.

Akio carried Haruhi to her bedroom and let her fall asleep. Ayano turned the lights off as she and her husband went outside to let Haruhi get some sleep.

"What happened Ayano?" asked Akio in a worried tone.

"Haruhi's father is leaving for London. He said that Japan reminds him so much of Kotoko to the point that he himself cannot take the pain. So, he decided that leaving Japan would be the best for him." said Ayano in a sad tone.

"How could he do that to his own daughter?" said a very angry Akio.

"You cannot blame him dear. He loves Kotoko too much to accept her death. He just needs a time off. Eventually, he will be back." said Ayano.

"He better come back or else I'm gonna hunt him and kill him." said Akio.

"Come on dear, we better go to sleep. It's already late." said Ayano.

"But what about Haruhi?" asked Akio to his wife.

"Will be there for her when she wakes up. I'm gonna wake you up so don't worry. Haruhi's a strong girl. I know that she can survive this." said Ayano assuring her husband.

"I hope you're right dear. I hope you're right." said Akio before going with his wife to sleep.

The two Yamashimas went to their bedroom to sleep and be ready for tomorrow's events.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

Thank you to all the people who reviewed this story. XD


	6. Saying Goodbye

_Last time on Is This Real…_

"Come on dear, we better go to sleep. It's already late." said Ayano.

"But what about Haruhi?" asked Akio to his wife.

"Will be there for her when she wakes up. I'm gonna wake you up so don't worry. Haruhi's a strong girl. I know that she can survive this." said Ayano assuring her husband.

"I hope you're right dear. I hope you're right." said Akio before going with his wife to sleep.

The two Yamashimas went to their bedroom to sleep and be ready for tomorrow's events.

* * *

It was already morning when Haruhi woke up. She noticed that there remnants of tears in her face. Then suddenly, the events that happened yesterday came crushing down in her head. Her chest then began to ache because of the sadness and loneliness she's feeling. She thanked God for giving her such caring grandparents or else she might not take it.

Her door opened for her see Akio and Ayano standing at her doorway. They took silent steps to their beloved granddaughter and started asking her some questions.

"Are you alright Haruhi?" asked Akio.

"Yes grandfather. Don't worry about me." said Haruhi giving a reassuring smile.

"Do you still want to go school? I'll call the head master if you don't want to." said Ayano.

"No thanks grandma. I don't want to miss things at school. Beside's there are a lot of things that needs to be taken care of." said Haruhi.

"Alright Haruhi, I understand. Just call us if you need anything okay?" said Akio.

"Sure thing grandpa." said Haruhi.

With that, the couple went outside to let Haruhi get ready for school. After the fixing herself up, Haruhi went downstairs for breakfast. She already knows where the dining room is so there is no need for assistance. Going through the door, she went to her usual seat and started eating. After taking a few bites, Haruhi stood up from her chair.

"Please excuse me. I'm not that hungry." said Haruhi making her way to the door then to the limo which will drive her to school. After losing sight of their granddaughter, the Yamashima couple started a conversation.

"I'm worried about Haruhi dear. She looked so depressed and she didn't even eat properly." said Ayano in a worried tone.

"I'm worried too Ayano. Let's just give Haruhi some space and wait for her to loosen up." said Akio.

Meanwhile with Ranka,

He was already heading towards the door to leave when he saw a familiar limo pull up at the street of the apartment. He saw Haruhi come out of the car and go towards him. When Haruhi was in his front, he could not speak any words.

"Ha…ru…hi." said Ranka who was very shocked to see his daughter in front of him.

"Father…" said Haruhi.

Unable to hold it anymore, Haruhi went straight to hug her Dad.

"Have a safe trip Dad." said Haruhi while hugging her father.

"Thanks my daughter. I have something to give you." said Ranka hugging his little angel back.

Stepping back, Ranka got something from his bag. It was a necklace with a sparkling ruby gem on the center of it.

"This was your mother's. I wanted you to have something about her. This was a perfect present to give to you before we depart. " said Ranka putting the necklace on Haruhi's neck.

"Thanks Dad." said Haruhi examining the piece of art that was hanging around her neck. The sides of the pendant were carved very beautifully. Some diamonds we're placed at the top and bottom of the pendant. The ruby was just in the right size. Not too small, not too big. It was just like her, simple yet very elegant.

"Don't forget to take care of yourself Haruhi." said Ranka.

"I should be the one saying that to you Dad." said Haruhi.

"Come on dad, I'll give you a ride to the airport." said Haruhi to her father.

"But, Haruhi, you would be late." said Ranka.

"Don't worry Dad, I still have some time to spare." said Haruhi.

"Alright then" said Ranka.

The two Fujiokas went inside the limousine to go to the airport. When they arrived, both said their goodbyes to each other. After seeing Ranka go inside the airport, Haruhi went back to her limo to go to school. During the ride, all she did was she to cry her heart out. Crying for she just lost her father. After looking at the window, she noticed that they we're nearing Ouran. She wiped off evidences of her crying and straightened herself up for her school. Miraculously, she wasn't late for her classes. She walked down the hallway and went inside to her classroom.

"Hey Haruhi!" said the two hyper twins.

"Hello Hikaru and Kaoru." replied Haruhi in a sad tone as she proceeded to her seat.

"What's wrong with Haruhi?" asked Kaoru to his twin brother.

"I don't know Kaoru." said Hikaru whose gaze was on Haruhi.

As the bell rang, a teacher came inside their classroom to start the lesson. After the lesson, Haruhi went inside the bathroom during lunch. She noticed that she looked really pale when she looked at herself at the mirror in the bathroom.

"_I look like a zombie."_ thought Haruhi.

"Get a hold of yourself Haruhi." said Haruhi to herself before going out of the bathroom.

After eating lunch, she went back to her classroom for the next set of classes. After classes, she went straight to the Third Music Room for her daily duties.

It was a miracle that no one saw her enter since everybody was busy entertaining guests.

"There are customers waiting for you Haruhi." said the approaching Kyouya.

"Hai sempai." said Haruhi dragging herself.

"_Something's odd about Haruhi today .I wonder what that is. Wait! What the hell am I saying? I'm Kyouya Ootori. I shouldn't be worried about other people!" _thought Kyouya mentally slapping himself.

He went nearer to Haruhi's table in attempt to hear any conversations concerning about her.

"You look awfully pale Haruhi-kun. Are you okay?" asked one of the girls.

"I'm feeling fine lovely young lady. Don't worry about me." said Haruhi flashing her Host smile.

"_The girl is right. Haruhi does look pale."_ thought Kyouya.

When he heard enough, he went back to his usual spot and started typing on his laptop.

"Ne Takashi, do you notice the changes with Haru-chan?" asked a very cute Mitsukuni beside Mori.

"Ahh." simply said Mori.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." said a very worried Hunny.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

I hope you like it! Thanks for all the people who reviewed! XD


	7. Bye Bye Hosts

_Last time on Is This Real…_

When he heard enough, he went back to his usual spot and started typing on his laptop.

"Ne Takashi, do you notice the changes with Haru-chan?" asked a very cute Mitsukuni beside Mori.

"Ahh." simply said Mori.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." said a very worried Hunny.

* * *

By the end of the day, Haruhi found herself lying on her bed thinking of the past events that happened just recently.

"I think I need some time out." said Haruhi.

"I need to talk to grandma and ask her for some suggestions." said Haruhi standing up.

The trip to her grandparents' room was very long. Her legs almost gave out because of the tiring walk. She finally opened their room and peeked.

"Uhm…grandma are you here?" asked Haruhi from the door.

"I'm inside Haruhi dear." replied Ayano.

Haruhi went inside the room and found that Akio was also in there.

"What do you need Haruhi?" asked Ayano.

"Uhm…I was going to ask some suggestions." replied Haruhi.

"Suggestions about what Haruhi?" asked Akio.

"Uhm…what should I do in order to take some time off? Many things have happened and I just wanna take some time off." said Haruhi.

"You could go to vacation." suggested Ayano.

"And while on vacation, you can learn on things about how to handle the company since you're our only granddaughter and heir to the company and others." said Akio looking at Haruhi.

Haruhi just stood there unable to process the newly found information.

"I don't know. Maybe I should think about it." said Haruhi.

"Sure dear. Just tell us you're decision okay?" asked Ayano gently.

"Sure grandma." said Haruhi exiting the room.

While at her bedroom, Haruhi kept thinking about what her grandparents' said.

"Should I go or not?" asked Haruhi to herself.

"It may be a good experience and a getaway from all the problems here." said Haruhi thinking about it.

"Hmm…my decision is made" said Haruhi standing up to go to her grandparents' room once again.

"Uhm…grandma…grandpa?" said Haruhi while standing at the doorway.

"Have you made your decision dear?" asked Ayano.

"Yeah. I want to have a vacation outside the country. Is that alright?" said Haruhi.

"It's alright Haruhi. I'll make the preparations right away. When do you want to leave?" asked Akio.

"Probably days from now." said Haruhi to her grandfather.

"Are you sure about your decision Haruhi?" asked a concerned Ayano.

"I'm sure grandma. Don't worry." said Haruhi smiling.

"Well then, it's settled. You will be going to America after a few days. I will assign one of my trustees to teach you all about the companies." said Akio who was happy about the decision of his granddaughter.

"Well, I'm glad Haruhi that you're finally accepted yourself being a heir." said Akio smiling at Haruhi.

"No problem grandpa. That's the least I can do in exchange for the kindness and care you and grandma have shown to me." said Haruhi.

"Oh Haruhi!" said Ayano running to her granddaughter to give her a hug.

After that conversation, Haruhi went back to her room to pack for her trip to America.

"_I wonder what America would be."_ thought Haruhi while packing some clothes.

"Oh well, as long as I get to cool off, I'm fine with it." said Haruhi.

Hours and days passed by and Haruhi's departure was nearing. While at the Host Club, Haruhi kept quiet about her current status and about her upcoming trip to America which will be long one. She just did what she has to do like to entertain her customers as always. No one even questioned what was wrong with her which was an advantage to her. Finally, the day arrived. Haruhi was already at the airport waiting for the private plane that her grandparents gave her to be ready. When it was finally ready, Haruhi was about to go inside when she heard a familiar voice.

"Be careful there Haruhi. Always remember to call us!" said Ayano waving from the ground.

"Don't forget to do your duties Haruhi! We'll be waiting for you!" said Akio who was also waving.

"Don't worry! I will make sure to take care of myself and call you every day!" said Haruhi before going inside the plane.

"_Goodbye guys. I'll meet you soon."_ said Haruhi mentally after taking a seat at the plane.

Meanwhile, at the Host Club,

"Where's Haruhi! She has never been this late!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Maybe she's just sick or something." said Hikaru.

"Or maybe Haru-chan just wanted a day off." said Hunny.

"Why would she do that Hunny-sempai?" asked a curious Tamaki.

"She was troubled these past few days. She even looked pale during one of her conversations with her customers if I remember correctly." said Kyouya.

"Why would be she troubled? Maybe it was because of the two men who showed up a few days ago." suggested Kaoru who was sitting on one of the couches.

"Do you know who the men we're Kyouya?" asked Tamaki.

"I only know that they we're messengers from the Yakashima Family." said Kyouya while straightening his glasses.

"Who are the Yakashimas Kyo-chan?" asked Hunny while holding Usa-chan.

"The Yamashimas are the richest family here in Japan. They're even richer that all of our riches combined." said Kyouya to his fellow club members.

"Wow. Amazing." said the twins in unison with wide eyes.

"They handle different companies here in Japan and outside the country. They handle electronics, cars, malls and even fashion lines." said Kyouya.

"I wonder what the Yakashimas want with our daughter." said a worried Tamaki.

"I don't know Tamaki. All I know that the two men went here to say something important to Haruhi." said Kyouya.

"I wonder where Haru-chan is right now ne Takashi?" said Hunny while clutching his stuffed bunny.

"Ahh." said Mori who was also confused with the situation.

"I just hope Haruhi would be okay." said Hikaru and Kaoru at the same time.

"She didn't even call us or even inform us where she is. Or even about what's happening to her!" exclaimed Tamaki.

"Let's just go home for today and hope for the best." said Kyouya standing up while getting his things.

Everyone in the room went outside and into their respective cars. With Kyouya…

"_Where are you Haruhi?"_ said Kyouya mentally while clutching his fists.

_After 5 months…_

A lovely young woman stepped outside a white limo in front of her home. She had smooth silky hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing dress that went down to her knees with a matching jacket. On her feet we're high cut black boots. She had manicured nails and a beautiful face.

"I'm glad to be back." said the woman while smiling.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

Thank you again for all the people who are supporting this story!

XD


	8. Surprise!

A lovely young woman stepped outside a white limo in front of her home. She had smooth silky hair that went down to her waist. She was wearing dress that went down to her knees with a matching jacket. On her feet we're high cut black boots. She had manicured nails and a beautiful face.

"I'm glad to be back." said the woman while smiling.

* * *

"Welcome back Yamashima-sama." said one of the maids facing the girl.

"It's good to be back Akira." said the girl.

"Ayano-sama and Akio-sama are waiting for you at the living room" said the maid whose name is Akira.

"Arigatou. I should be going. Best not to let grandma wait ne?" said the girl chuckling.

"Indeed hime-sama." said Akira who was giggling.

As the girl entered the said room, she was suddenly glomped by a bone-crashing hug.

"Haruhi! I missed you!" said Ayano who was hugging poor Haruhi.

"Don't kill her with your bear hug my dear." said Akio laughing.

"Welcome home Haruhi Fujioka or should I say Haruhi Yamashima?" said Akio teasing his only heir and granddaughter.

"Stop teasing me grandpa." glared Haruhi at Akio.

"My, my Haruhi. You've changed! Look how beautiful you've grown after these past months! Have you experienced fun at America dear?" asked Ayano.

"It was very fun indeed grandma. Without somebody _lecturing_ me about managing the companies." said Haruhi looking at Akio.

"Well, did you learn something dear?" asked Akio while sitting at one of the couches at the living room.

"It is a little bit tiring but, it was at the same time interesting." said Haruhi.

"Why do you say that princess?" asked Ayano.

"It was interesting when they taught me what to _do_ when the sales go down." said Haruhi laughing.

"Hahaha. I would have to agree to that pumpkin." said Akio who was also laughing along side with Haruhi.

The door suddenly opened interrupting the joyful conversation of the three family members.

"Sorry to disturb you Akio-sama, Ayano-sama and Haruhi-sama but, dinner is waiting at the dining room." said a butler.

"Well, let's go then shall we?" said Akio accompanying his two most precious ladies.

At the dining table we're various foods. All of them we're Haruhi's favorites.

"Haruhi, I informed Chairman Suoh that you would be going back to school tomorrow." informed Akio.

"Well, we will just to surprise them ne?" said Haruhi with some glint in her mischievous eyes.

"Could I offer help my dear granddaughter?" said Ayano having the same thoughts.

"Sure grandma dearest. Let's make a blast that will shock them to their core." said Haruhi resuming to her meal.

Akio just sighed at the two conversing ladies at the table.

"I could never understand girls." said Akio while eating his meal.

After eating, the two Yamashima ladies went inside Haruhi's room to think about their scheme for tomorrow.

"I wanna make a grand entrance grandma." said Haruhi sitting on her king sized bed.

"What do you have in mind Haruhi?" asked Ayano.

"I wanna sing." said Haruhi.

"Should I call a band to accompany you Haruhi?" asked Ayano.

"Yes please. Preferably boys from the school." said Haruhi who was now inside her closet picking some clothes to wear tomorrow.

Ayano hurriedly dialed some numbers she knew and talked to some people who we're mothers that had sons at Ouran. On the next day at Ouran…

People inside the campus we're talking about some stuff concerning about the _new_ student that was arriving today. They kept babbling about what gender the new student would have and what clan or family would he or she is from. At the Third Music Room…

"Ne Takashi, have you heard about the new student?" asked Hunny who was eating some cake at the table.

"What new student Hunny-sempai?" asked Tamaki.

"Apparently, you're father accepted a new student that we would be arriving this afternoon. All the people inside the campus are talking about it." said Kyouya while typing some information in his laptop.

"So, it is a boy or a girl?" asked the twins in unison.

"I still don't know." said Kyouya.

"Well, let's just have to find it out later ne Takashi?" said Hunny.

"Ahh…" said Mori.

Meanwhile, at the Yamashima estate…

"Haruhi! Hurry up! The limo's outside waiting for you!" shouted Ayano downstairs.

"Coming!" said Haruhi getting her school bag.

Then came out Haruhi wearing clothes that are rather gothic. She was wearing a cute black dress with straps at the back. A silver jacket to add a rocker look to it. Black fish net gloves we're neatly fitted to her hands. On her feet we're high cut silver studded converse sneakers that went up to her knees.

"You look hot Haruhi!" said Ayano giving Haruhi a thumbs up.

"Got to make the first impression good right?" said Haruhi smirking.

"You have to go now. It's already afternoon. You have to be at the school by 2 0' clock." said Ayano.

"Hai grandma. Bye!" said Haruhi waving at Ayano.

"Take care Haruhi!" said Ayano waving back at her precious granddaughter.

With that, Haruhi went inside her limousine and sat in one of the comfy seats inside. The drive was a long one considering that the estate was a little far from the school. When in front of the gate, Haruhi found no students in sight.

"This is all going according to my plan." said Haruhi going outside the white limousine.

She hurriedly we inside the school and went directly to the chairman's office. Haruhi knocked two times before entering the room.

"It's glad to have you back Haruhi Fujioka or rather Haruhi Yamashima." said the chairman who was Yuzuru Suoh.

"Thank you Mr. Suoh." said Haruhi in acknowledgement.

"Does anyone know who I am?" asked Haruhi.

"No Yamashima-san." said Yuzuru.

"Thank you for cooperating Suoh-san. I would be taking my leave now." said Haruhi standing up from the chair she was sitting.

"Sure thing Yamashima-san." replied Yuzuru going back to his work.

With that, Haruhi went to the Third Music Room while the classes we're on going. Inside, she found four boys who we're most likely are the ones to accompany her in singing.

With the students…

"All students should be in the Third Music Room after classes." said the chairman through the speakers in each of the classroom of the high school unit.

"_I wonder what Father is planning about."_ thought Tamaki from his seat.

After the last bell rang, almost everybody hurriedly got up from their seats to see what will be happening inside the Third Music Room. The Host members arrived just in time to see the surprise. People we're already gathered inside the room making it impossible from them to go in front of the stage that was set up.

The lights suddenly went off. One spotlight was visible at the center of the stage revealing a girl in black with her bangs covering her face from the entire crowd.

"_You could do this Haruhi." _said inner Haruhi through Haruhi's mind.

With that, Haruhi looked at the audience with her face showing. Apparently, she had her long hair in a high ponytail to match the rocker look she had put up for this event.

Everyone in the room started gossiping after looking at the beautiful face at the stage.

"Who is that girl? She's hot." said one guy.

"Her face is so cute. I wonder what she does to her face." squealed one girl.

But the club members knew better. Their most precious member had finally come back to them. All of them we're shocked to see the new features the said girl had. Long brown silky hair, a nice body, a cute outfit and most importantly that familiar face.

"HARUHI?" said all of them at once including Mori and Kyouya who was also shocked as the other members.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

Thank you for continuously reading this story!

XD


	9. Together Again

_Last time on Is This Real..._

But the club members knew better. Their most precious member had finally come back to them. All of them we're shocked to see the new features the said girl had. Long brown silky hair, a nice body, a cute outfit and most importantly that familiar face.

"HARUHI?" said all of them at once including Mori and Kyouya who was also shocked as the other members.

* * *

Even Kyouya Ootori didn't see this coming. Even though he and Ranka constantly talked to each other, he never thought of this. He had lost contact with Haruhi's father a few days before Haruhi went missing. Right now, his eyes and thoughts we're focused on the only girl member of the Host Club.

With Tamaki's Inner Mind Theater:

"Haruhi!" all of the members of the club chorused.

"I'm back daddy!" said Haruhi jumping to Tamaki from the stage.

"Welcome home my daughter." said Tamaki hugging Haruhi.

End of Tamaki Inner Mind Theater

The entire crowd had gone wild upon seeing the new girl standing at the stage. Guys started whistling at Haruhi's outfit. Girls started shouting at Haruhi's cuteness but, Haruhi just stood still. She was just smirking at the crowd waiting for her plan to be deployed.

"_Perfect" _thought Haruhi while smirking.

The lights suddenly went out leaving the Third Music Room dark and silent. The girls started to scream but their screams died down when the lights suddenly went back on. The only light that can be seen was at the center of the stage where Haruhi is sitting in front of a bloody red grand piano which came out of nowhere. Taking a deep breath, she started singing while playing the piano.

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind_

"_I didn't know that Haruhi can play the piano!"_ thought all the members of the club while being mesmerized by Haruhi's voice. Suddenly, after the last word, the light again turned off and on revealing Haruhi with a microphone stand in front without the piano. The melody then changed into a rock one making all of the boys shout and howl.

_Should have let you fall and lose it all  
So maybe you can remember yourself  
Can't keep believing, we're only deceiving ourselves  
And I'm sick of the lie and you're too late_

_Don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind_

_Couldn't take the blame, sick with shame  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game  
Selfishly hated, no wonder you're jaded  
You can't play the victim this time and you're too late_

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
You want me, come find me  
Make up your mind_

_You never call me when you're sober  
You only want it 'cause it's over, it's over  
How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I? You were never mine_

Haruhi looked like she was singing with her heart. Truthfully, she dedicated this song for the Host Club. Kyouya was very shocked. He didn't know that Haruhi could sing very well. He could only stare at Haruhi from afar since there was a big crowd of people hovering in front of the stage.

_So don't cry to me, if you loved me  
You would be here with me  
Don't lie to me, just get your things  
I've made up your mind_

After the last part of the song was finished, people clapped their hands and shouted because of Haruhi's singing. Haruhi smirked at the sight of the Host Club. They faces we're in shock. She would love to have a picture of that scene.

"Thanks guys." said Haruhi to the boys who accompanied her in singing.

"No problem." said one of guys smiling.

With that the guys got off the stage leaving Haruhi alone. People started staring at Haruhi wondering who she is. To answer the question in their heads Haruhi introduced herself using the microphone to her front.

"Hello everyone! Thanks for watching my little concert here at the Third Music Room. I am Haruhi Yamashima, the new student!" said Haruhi smirking at the crowd.

Whispers started to erupt inside the room.

"Ano… are you related with Haruhi-kun Yamashima-san? You two look very alike." said one of the girls.

"That's a very good question young lady. Honestly…" trailed Haruhi looking at the Host Club for their reactions.

"_Please don't say it Haruhi. Please" _thought Tamaki.

"I am Haruhi Fujioika. I just hid myself as a boy scholar hare at the school." said Haruhi smiling at the crowd.

"WHAT!" said the crowd.

"Oh no." said the host club except for Mori and Kyouya.

"Well, I will just let the chairman explain it to you my dear friends." said Haruhi looking at the doorway of the Third Music Room.

HaAnd there was Chairman Suoh standing at the doorways. He walked silently to the stage earning stares from the Host Club and the crowd. When he arrived at the stage he got the microphone from Haruhi and started explaining.

"I know that all of you had known Haruhi Fujioka as a guy but, truthfully she is really a girl. For the past few months she had been in America to do some business concerning about her family. Her name was changed from Haruhi Fujioka to Haruhi Yamashima after she was found by her grandparents who are the Yamashimas. I would like all of you to again welcome Haruhi here at the school and give her a comfortable and happy school life here at Ouran." said Yuzuru.

With that speech, the chair man went back to his office to resume to his paper work leaving the people inside the room speechless.

On the next day…

A white limo stopped in front of the school during the morning earning some attention from the students who are walking at the entrance. From it came out Haruhi Yamashima wearing the yellow girls' uniform of the school. Her long brown hair was braided at the sides and she had perfectly manicured nails to give her a girly look. All in all, Haruhi Yamashima was indeed beautiful. Entering her classroom, she got some glances from her classmates including Hikaru and Kaoru who we're seated by her side.

After classes, she went to the Third Music Room to give the Host Club a little surprise.

Kyouya's POV

We we're doing our common duties when a certain girl entered the room. She had beautiful long brown hair, almond brown eyes and perfect skin. She was _Haruhi_.

She entered the room with elegance that can rival to a queen. For me and my fellow club members, time was stopped. Each and every one of us stopped from what we're doing to look at our only girl member. She has indeed change from top to bottom.

End of Kyouya's POV

All of the people inside the room stared at the newcomer. Tamaki instinctively went to Haruhi to give her his hug. Thankfully, she didn't refrain and she even hugged Tamaki back.

"We missed you Haruhi. We we're so worried." said Tamaki while hugging his precious daughter who now came back.

"I missed you too sempai." said Haruhi.

Unknown to them, the Shadow King was silently clenching his fist from anger.

"_Ugh! Why is that idiot hugging Haruhi. Wait! Woah! Why am I angry?" _asked a confused Kyouya to himself.

"Haruhi!"

'Haru-chan!"

Those we're the words Haruhi heard before being crushed by a very tight group hug.

"Haru-chan! Why did you leave us?" asked Hunny.

"Yeah Haruhi! WHY?" asked the twins.

"I'll tell you if you four let go of me and let me breathe." said Haruhi who was already irritated.

The four of them suddenly let go of Haruhi let her breathe and explain.

"Can we sit down?" asked Haruhi pointing to an unoccupied table.

"Sure thing." said the four.

Even Mori and Kyouya had joined them at the table to hear what Haruhi has to say.

"Things had been hard for me guys." said Haruhi looking at her fellow members.

"What do you by hard Haru-chan?" asked Hunny.

"You know, with father leaving for London and learning that you're the only granddaughter of the richest family here in Japan." said Haruhi.

"Huh? Why did Ranka-san leave Haruhi?" asked the twins in unison.

"That's already private Hikaru and Kaoru. Sorry but, I cannot tell you." said Haruhi.

"So that's why I lost contact with Fujioka-san for the past few months." said Kyouya while looking at Haruhi.

"But, why did you leave my daughter?" asked Tamaki who was seated by her side.

"I had to cool off you know. Also, my grandfather wanted me to learn on handling a company that's why he and my grandma sent me to America." said Haruhi smiling.

"Well, all that's important is that you're here Haruhi. Safe and unharmed" said Tamaki.

"Yeah Haru-chan! Well, be together again like old times right Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"Indeed." said Mori with a hint of happiness.

"I'm glad too you guys." said Haruhi.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

I'm glad for the people who likes this story!

Thanks for the people who are supporting this story! :D


	10. Unknown

_Last time on Is This Real…_

"Well, all that's important is that you're here Haruhi. Safe and unharmed" said Tamaki.

"Yeah Haru-chan! Well, be together again like old times right Takashi?" asked Hunny.

"Indeed." said Mori with a hint of happiness.

"I'm glad too you guys." said Haruhi.

* * *

On the following day, everyone in the campus had a hard time on accepting that the Haruhi Fujioka that they knew was indeed a girl and a very rich one at that! Some guys are already planning on how to win the heart of Haruhi Yamashima. Meanwhile, with the girls, they became much closer to Haruhi. Understanding what she had to do about that debt of hers, they immediately pitied Haruhi and had taken a liking to her.

While Haruhi was walking in the hallways of the prestigious Ouran, she heard some loud stomping that seemed like people running. Being curious, she looked back and found out that there we're fanboys running after her. As if by instinct, she immediately ran to the Third Music Room to hide herself.

Kyouya's POV

The host club was doing their daily activities until we heard a loud _thump._

Looking at the door of the room, I saw Haruhi panting heavily with some beads of sweat trickling down on her forehead.

"My daughter! What Happened?" asked that idiot prince Tamaki running off the where Haruhi was.

Being curious of what happened; I myself went to her side to check what the commotion all about was.

"Fanboys –pant- we're –pant- chasing me." said Haruhi in short breaths.

"Oh Haruhi! Don't worry! Daddy will protect you!" said Tamaki engulfing Haruhi in a hug.

"Tono, let our toy breathe." said the twins to Tamaki.

With that, the idiot prince let _my _Haruhi go in order to get some oxygen that was taken from her by the hug.

_Wait! What was that! Did I just say my Haruhi? Oh God, my walls are indeed trembling down._

Regaining my composure, I helped Haruhi go to the couch nearby to rest from all that running that she made.

"Haruhi, do still want to join the Host Club after all what happened these past few days? It seems that you're grandfather already paid your debt to the club." I asked.

My question made the other hosts flinch. They immediately froze and waited for Haruhi's answer.

"I would like to sempai but," said Haruhi smirking.

My insides flinched. I have never seen Haruhi smirk that way but, being an Ootori, I kept my cool composure. Minutes passed by and Haruhi was still not finishing her statement. The other host members seemed to have nervous sweats running through their foreheads.

"I would like to be a host AND a hostess." finished Haruhi.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tamaki and the twins.

"But Haruhi! Aren't you afraid of what those dirty guys will do to you?" said Tamaki with scared eyes.

"Haru-chan! It's dangerous!" said Hunny-sempai while clutching his stuff toy.

"Don't worry guys, I learned a few tricks from America, including stuffs about self-defense." said Haruhi giving us a reassuring smile.

With that statement, I held out the breath that I didn't notice that I kept.

"Very well then, you will work by today. This opportunity will help increase the funds on the Host Club." I said while writing some information unto my notebook.

"Arigatou sempai." said Haruhi.

"So what will the theme be Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi.

That question seems to have made Tamaki go out of his current shocked state.

"For you my daughter, we will have to wear European type of clothes and have a European themed day in honor of you becoming a girl!" said Tamaki smiling at her.

Getting what Tamaki have thought, the twins gave mischievous smirks and hurriedly got Haruhi with them. After having Haruhi in their hands, they went straight to the dressing room, probably to dress her up with different dresses since she already known as a girl here in school.

Me and the other guys went to our separate ways and dressed ourselves up for the upcoming events. By the end of how many minutes, me and the other guys we already outside and we're waiting for Haruhi to come out. Suddenly, the curtain was suddenly swept up to the side to reveal Haruhi in a very stunning dress.

I myself was very shocked of what Haruhi was wearing. She had a white long dress thatflowed down to her feet and hugged her unknown curves. It was strapless and showed her flawless shoulders and arms. It had some black floral patterns that went swirling around her body. Her hair was in soft curls that added a dramatic effect. On her feet we're silver high heels that went well with the dress that she was wearing. All in all, she was very stunning.

"Hikaru and Kaoru! Good job!" said Tamaki giving the twins a two thumbs up.

"Thanks Tono!" said the twins giving a two thumbs up of their own.

The hosting went fine except for the boys who we're _staring _at Haruhi. There was this feeling inside me that makes me want to punch that perverts. The afternoon ended quickly to my favor. There was just the club and Haruhi in the Third Music Room cleaning up what was left behind. We changed back into our uniforms as soon as the hosting hours ended. After packing up, we we're all ready to leave when Haruhi said something.

"Uhm…guys, there would be a big party at the Yamashima Hotel Park this coming Friday. This is a welcome party for me being back from a long trip or should I say training. I would like you to be in formal attire. The party starts at 6:00 P.M." said Haruhi.

"Don't worry Haru-chan, all of us will be there!" said Hunny while holding Usa-chan.

"We'll be in our best suits Haruhi!" said Hikaru and Kaoru in unison while smirking.

"Glad to hear." said Haruhi before going out of the music room.

End of Kyouya's POV

Somewhere hidden outside the school…

"She out of the school boss." said a man.

"Has she left?" asked another man.

"Hai. She went home already." replied the man.

"Good. You are dismissed." said the man who obviously has a higher ranking than the other one.

"Hai." said the other disappearing.

"You Yamashimas better be ready, because your party will be a _blast._" said the man before laughing.

* * *

Please rate and comment!

Sorry guys, i cannot update soon since i would be going out of town and i cannot bring my laptop with me. T.T

I'll just try to update after 3 or 4 days. :D

Thanks for reading!

Please review! :D


	11. The Past

_Last time in Is This Real?..._

_"She out of the school boss." said a man._

_"Has she left?" asked another man._

_"Hai. She went home already." replied the man._

_"Good. You are dismissed." said the man who obviously has a higher ranking than the other one._

_"Hai." said the other disappearing._

_"You Yamashimas better be ready, because your party will be a __blast.__" said the man before laughing._

_

* * *

_Days passed by very fast and it was already Friday, time for the party.

Inside the Third Music Room after Classes…

The Host Club was cosplaying an anime Renge suggested to Tamaki. The anime that they we're cosplaying was _Vampire Knight_. Tamaki was wearing a similar outfit as Aido Hanabusa while the twins we're cosplaying Zero Kiryu and his twin brother Ichiru Kiryu. Mori was cosplaying Akatsuki Kain and Hunny was cosplaying Senri Shiki. Kyouya was cosplaying Kaname Kuran while Haruhi cosplayed Yuuki Kuran.

Tamaki wanted to be Kaname Kuran because he was the brother and bride to be of Yuuki but, the twins objected because it would be akward since Kaname is usually serious and quiet thus leaving Tamaki with Aido Hanabusa who has a somewhat cheerful side.

The Host Club had a normal hosting day except for their only Hostess Haruhi. Many girls including guys have designated her to be their host resulting to Haruhi having a higher number of designators than Tamaki which was a very big surprise. The girls that requested Haruhi we're very happy that she was able to show her true self. They kept on questioning Haruhi that made Haruhi take no breaks. The guys that Haruhi hosted we're very happy to see Haruhi in the cute day class uniform she had. It made her long hair stand out as well as her cuteness that made the other guys blush. All in all, the Third Music Room was cramped because of the numerous guests they had because of Haruhi.

Kyouya got a _little _bit _jealous_ and went to Haruhi's side.

"My little sister, you should not be with these guys. You don't want to upset onee-sama do you?" said Kyouya while tilting Haruhi's face to face his.

"Kyouya-sempai…Ah! I mean Kaname one-sama! Gomen! I was only trying to make these guys happy." said Haruhi who was blushing a _little_.

"Don't worry Yuuki, I forgive you." said Kyouya before kissing Haruhi in the cheeks and going to his usual spot to type.

This made all the guys including the other members of the club face to go bright red. Girls we're squealing at the sudden display of affection Kyouya had just shown. Haruhi was glued to her spot. Slowly comprehending what just Kyouya did to her. After how many seconds, she went tomato red that made the girls squeal even more.

After the afternoon hosting, Haruhi was very tired. She still had many things to do and prepare for the party that Friday evening. Her cell phone in her pocket rang and she decided to get it.

"Hello? Haruhi speaking." said Haruhi through her blackberry.

"Hey pumpkin! Let me remind you today about the party. You should go home now and get ready." said Ayano her grandmother.

"Hai grandma. I'll be there after a few minutes. I'm going home. Bye." said Haruhi to Ayano.

"Bye Haruhi! Be safe!" shouted Ayano through the phone.

"Bye." said Haruhi before pressing the end call button.

"Who was that Haru-chan?" asked Hunny who was eating cake.

"That was my grandma. She said that I have to go home now for the party." said Haruhi who was already packing her things.

"You better get going my daughter! Your grandmother is waiting!" said Tamaki running to Haruhi to give her a goodbye hug.

Haruhi side stepped making Tamaki fall into the ground face first and go to his own kingdom where he is growing mushrooms.

Haruhi made her way to the doors of the room to go home.

"Bye guys. See you later at the party." said Haruhi smiling.

"Sure thing Haruhi!" said the twins waving their goodbyes.

With that, Haruhi closed the door and went straight home to prepare herself.

Meanwhile, somewhere hidden in the dark…

"Takuto, is everything ready?" said a man sitting in a dark room.

"Yes Sir. Everything's ready." said the man named Takuto.

"Good. Dismissed." said the man before leaning into his chair.

"Beware Yamashimas, you're gonna have the best party of your lives." said the man before laughing hysterically.

_Flashback…_

"_Kotoko, you look very fine today." said Riyo Tashi, son of a wealthy business man._

"_What do you want now Riyo." said Kotoko Yamashima harshly while glaring at the guy in front of her._

"_I just want to keep you to myself." said Riyo while scooting Kotoko closer to his side._

_Slap! Kotoko hit Riyo in the face making his cheek burn red._

"_I would never be yours Riyo! You dirty asshole!" shouted Kotoko before turning her heels towards the door making her exit._

"_You would dearly pay Kotoko. Very dearly." said Riyo while holding his aching cheeks._

_After how many years…_

_Kotoko was already a lawyer and had a very beautiful and intelligent daughter. She just finished a case was walking towards the exit of the building to go home. As she was outside of the building, a sudden shot was heard behind her. She then fell into the ground with a severe pain at her back. She was then rushed to the hospital but, she arrived dead. The security cameras didn't see who the gun man was since he was wearing a black mask and black clothes all over his body. After receiving the call from the hospital, Haruhi and Ranka immediately went to Kotoko. They found her lying cold and still in one of the beds in the emergency room. They both cried terribly for their loss. Aftre how many hours, there we're two rich looking people that went to see Kotoko. They we're a couple. Both we're also crying because of their daughter's death. That was the time Haruhi knew about her grandparents._

"_Kotoko my love…you deserved it." said Riyo laughing while watching the news about Kotoko being dead from being shot at the back._

_End of Flashback_

It was Riyo Tashi who killed Kotoko Yamashima. This fact is still yet unknown to public, even the Yamashimas. His next target is Akio Yamashima. The father of Kotoko Yamashima. He wanted revenge because of what Kotoko did to him in the past. Even though Kotoko is dead, he is still not satisfied. He was gonna kill the Yamashimas one by one.

Meanwhile at the Yamashima Residence…

"Haruhi-sama, you're dress and accessories are already ready at your room." said the maid that Haruhi encountered when she arrived at her home.

"Arigatou. Please inform grandma that I'm already here." said Haruhi.

"Hai Haruhi-sama." said the maid dismissing herself.

After the short conversation, Haruhi went to her room to prepare herself for the upcoming event that night. Unknown to her, there is something gonna happen that will her shock her to the very core.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I hope you will like this chapter!

Please review!


	12. Welcoming Party

_Last time on Is This Real..._

"Haruhi-sama, you're dress and accessories are already ready at your room." said the maid that Haruhi encountered when she arrived at her home.

"Arigatou. Please inform grandma that I'm already here." said Haruhi.

"Hai Haruhi-sama." said the maid dismissing herself.

After the short conversation, Haruhi went to her room to prepare herself for the upcoming event that night. Unknown to her, there is something gonna happen that will her shock her to the very core.

* * *

It was a night worth remembering. People we're having such a great time of their lives. Grand light and decorations we're placed perfectly. When scanning carefully, you can see many rich people lingering during the party. Wines and dishes we're served at their best. The party was in short, marvelous but, there is one person missing. Where could she be?

"Oh my God! Why am I so nervous!" exclaimed Haruhi while sitting down in front of her dressing table.

"Stay calm Haruhi. Stay calm." chanted Haruhi to calm herself.

As if on cue, Ayano opened the door to check on her beloved granddaughter.

"Haruhi darling? Are you alright?" asked Ayano while approaching Haruhi from the back.

"I'm fine grandma." said Haruhi.

"You don't look fine my dear." said Ayano in a worried tone.

"Just nervous." replied Haruhi.

"Wow dear. You look so stunning." said Ayano observing Haruhi from head to toe.

Indeed, was so stunning. She was wearing a red evening gown. The upper part was a tube designed with beautiful diamonds. The lower part was slightly puffy but at the same time flowing. Her hair was tied into a complicated bun with some soft curls flowing at the sides of her face. On her feet we're designer heels that we're silver and it was consisted of diamonds sparkling that made her feet sparkle. Haruhi Yamashima looked like a princess that was hidden form the society. Many of the people from the social elites didn't know that the Yamashimas had a granddaughter. They kept it hidden for Haruhi's safety and also for her dad's safety.

"Thanks grandma." said Haruhi smiling at Ayano.

"We better go dear. Everyone's eager to see you." said Ayano.

"Will they accept me obaa-san? Will they accept me as a Yamashima?" asked Haruhi with a worried tone.

"Haruhi, don't worry. They will love you. They will love you for your cute smile, your charming personality and your addicting company." said Ayano hugging Haruhi from the back of the chair.

"I hope so." said Haruhi escaping from Ayano's hug and standing up.

Ayano stretched her hand for Haruhi and they made their way to the room where the grand welcoming party was held.

The Host Club we're already present at the party. They wore their best suits for Haruhi. Everyone was seated in one table. They we're currently talking about what Haruhi would look like when she will come down from the stairs. All of them we're debating except for Kyouya and Mori of course.

Kyouya's POV

The idiots we're babbling about what Haruhi would wear during the party. I myself was curious on how would she look like. My thoughts we're suddenly interrupted when Haruhi's grandma, Ayano Yamashima called our attention for the arrival of Haruhi. The doors we're opened to reveal Haruhi. She looked simply _amazing_. All of eyes we're glued to her as if she we're to disappear any second. She looked _perfect_ in that gown she wore. It fitted her curves perfectly making her look like a goddess. She slowly went down, taking step by step enchanting all of the people in the room in the process.

"I proudly present to you our dearest granddaughter, Haruhi Yamashima!" said Mr. Yamashima through the microphone he was holding at the stage opposite of the stairs.

Everybody in the room clapped their hands in recognition of the heir of the Yamashimas. Haruhi walked elegantly to the stage taking the microphone from her grandfather Akio Yamashima. Judging by her posture and the way she walked, she probably had lessons when she was away in America.

"Thank you to all the people who came here at the party. I am glad that I was found by my grandparents. I want to say thank you to them for taking care of me when my father wasn't around. I am in debt for the kindness and love they have shown to me when I stepped inside their house. To my grandfather Akio and my grandmother Ayano, _thank you_." said Haruhi smiling at the Yamashima couple.

The two Yamashimas in return flashed their own smile to Haruhi.

"May you accept me for not only being the heir to the Yamashima fortune but also an individual that will do her very best for the better future of the family's business." said Haruhi bowing to all the people around her.

End of Kyouya's POV

The kind speech made the people applause more. After the speech, the real party started. Haruhi, as good person, talked to every family present in the party. After the tiring conversations, Haruhi went to the Host Club's table.

"Hey guys. Glad you could come." said Haruhi taking a seat beside Kyouya.

"Anything for you my dear daughter!" said Tamaki hugging Haruhi.

"Thanks sempai. Can you please let go of me? I can't breathe." said Haruhi in short gasps.

"Oh sorry Haruhi!" said Tamaki releasing Haruhi from the death hug he was giving her.

"You look wonderful Haru-chan!" exclaimed Hunny while eating his favorite food, cake.

"Thank you Hunny-sempai." said Haruhi smiling to the Lolita.

Suddenly, Haruhi noticed a man sitting opposite at their table. He was suspicious looking but, Haruhi shrugged it off and went to meet him.

"Hello Sir, how is your night?" asked Haruhi startling the man.

"Uhm..,it's great." said the man.

"Good to hear that sir. What's your name?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm Yuuko Ren." said the man who was said to be Yuuko.

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Ren." said Haruhi.

"Ahem…excuse me but, would my dear granddaughter have a dance with her grandfather?" asked Akio behind Haruhi.

"Sure grandpa." giggled Haruhi while taking the hand of Akio.

The two went to the center of the room we're dances we're held.

"You look great pumpkin." said Akio adoring his little princess.

"Thanks grandpa." replied Haruhi.

"Who was that man you we're talking to?" asked Akio.

"Oh. That was Mr. Yuuko Ren." replied Haruhi.

"Ahh." said Akio.

"Thanks Oji-san, for everything. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here." said Haruhi hugging Akio who was surprised in the process.

"You're welcome Haruhi. Always know that your grandma and I would be always here for you." said Akio hugging Haruhi back.

While Haruhi was looking at her grandpa's back, she saw Yuuko standing while getting something from his pocket. To her surprise, he got a _gun_ from his pocket and aimed it at Akio's back.

Haruhi was very shocked and can't think properly.

A few seconds later…

_BANG!_

_

* * *

_Please comment and review!

I would really appreciate it!

XD


	13. At the Heavens

While Haruhi was looking at her grandpa's back, she saw Yuuko standing while getting something from his pocket. To her surprise, he got a _gun_ from his pocket and aimed it at Akio's back.

Haruhi was very shocked and can't think properly.

A few seconds later…

_BANG!_

_

* * *

_Time has stopped for the people present in the party. People refrained from doing anything. The Host Club we're wide eyed at the situation. Many girl screams irrupted of the sight of blood on the dance floor. There was blood all over Akio suit and his face. It was not his blood, it was _Haruhi's_. She was shot directly at the abdomen and her blood was blending to her red dress making red dark spots on it. She had pushed her grandfather to the side at the last second, taking the hit for her grandfather's safety.

"Somebody call an ambulance quick!" said Akio carefully holding Haruhi's limp body.

The bodyguards immediately arrested Ren and took him away from the scene.

Kyouya's POV

_This is not happening._ No! This can't be true! Emotions came through me like a wildfire. I immediately went to Haruhi's side not caring of what others will think. What's important right now was _Haruhi_. I immediately called for an ambulance from one of my family's hospital.

"I called an ambulance. They are on their way." I said to Akio who's in the verge of crying.

The Host Club members we're snapped out of their reverie and also went to Haruhi's side. They we're shouting her name in attempt to wake her up. Tamaki and Hunny we're crying terribly. The twins we're holding each other afraid of losing Haruhi. Mori had a worried face etched on him.

How could let this happen! I am Kyouya Ootori for God's sake! I should know everything! My hands we're shaking because of anger. How could I not save Haruhi from this situation! Argh! I'm losing my composure!

Akio was pulling Haruhi closer to him. Ayano, Haruhi's grandmother was at his side crying heavily for Haruhi.

"Don't give up Haruhi." said Ayano from her tears.

"Haru-chan don't worry. We're here for you." said Hunny sempai.

"My daughter, please open your eyes. Please open them for daddy." said Tamaki.

To no avail, Haruhi's eyes didn't open. Suddenly I heard sirens from the outside. Finally they're here! Paramedics hurriedly took her away from us and into the stretcher. Being an Ootori, I was given permission to go with her in the ambulance while the other went into their limousines to follow us to the hospital.

During the ride, I kept on holding Haruhi's hand. I too was _very_ afraid to lose Haruhi form my life. I am still not ready to lose another important person to me. My heart was beating frantically like it was when my mom was in the hospital.

After a few minutes, we arrived at the hospital where my brother was waiting in the emergency room. They hurriedly brought Haruhi to the operating room. I went to the waiting area in front of the said room. After a few seconds, all of the other members and the Yamashima couple arrived.

"How is she?" asked Akio.

"How is Haruhi?" asked a frantic Tamaki.

"I don't know. She's still inside." I replied to them.

A few hours had passed and there was still no news from my brother and his operating team. Familiar hands soothed me from my back and I turned my head to see the owner.

"Are you alright brother?"

It was Fuyumi, my older sister.

"I received the news and immediately went here. How is she?" asked Fuyumi.

"I don't know onee-chan. I don't know." I said losing my composure from too much worry.

"Don't worry. Tora onii-sama would take care of her." said Fuyumi referring to our older brother who was the one operating on Haruhi.

End of Kyouya's POV

Haruhi's POV

The only thing I could see was white light. It was surrounding me, blinding my eyes in the process.

Where am I?

I asked to myself. Looking around, I spotted very familiar hands reaching out to me. I instantly took it and I was then taken to another place, a place full of flowers and trees. After looking at the new surroundings, I looked to the owner of the hands. I let out a gasp when I saw that very _familiar_ face. It was my mom.

"MOM!" I said before hugging her tight afraid that she might disappear if a released her.

"Haruhi. My daughter." she said while hugging me back.

"I missed you so much."

"Me too darling. Me too."

"Mom, why did you leave me?" I asked.

"I didn't want to leave you but, I had to. If I didn't left then you wouldn't be the Haruhi you are now." said my mom while looking proudly at me.

"Oh mom!" I exclaimed. Engulfing her to another hug.

"Haruhi. I'm so proud of you." said my mom Kotoko.

After lots of hugs, we went strolling in the gardens.

"Where is this mom?" I asked mom while looking around the place.

"This we're we go after we die." said my mom.

"So…this means that I'm dead?" I exclaimed with fear rushing through my body.

"No my dear." said mom hushing me.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked again.

"Shhh. Let's first have some time together ne?" said mom while giving a smile.

"Okay!" I replied giving that same king of smile to her.

We kept on walking and talking through the garden. This made me remember a lot of things during my childhood when oka-sama was still alive.

_Flashback_

"_Oka-sama!" said little Haruhi jumping into her mother arm when she arrived at their home._

"_Hey angel how's your day?" asked Kotoko to her daughter._

"_It great mom!" said Haruhi gleefully._

"_What do think about going to the park today?" said Kotoko smiling at Haruhi._

"_I love to go there mom! Let's go! Let's go!" said little Haruhi pulling Kotoko outside of the apartment._

"_Haha. Slow down Haruhi." said Kotoko chuckling at her daughter's antics._

_In the park we're a lot of kids playing at the playground but, Haruhi just wanted to spend time with her mom and just went to a stroll with her. They we're laughing and happily walking through path walks that we're surrounded with flowers. _

_End of Flashback_

The flashback I saw made my eyes water but, I held them so that my mom wouldn't notice. We abruptly made a stop and my mother turned her heels to face me.

"Haruhi, you have a big decision to make." she said to me with her face looking serious.

"What is it mom?" I asked curiously.

"Make a decision between dying and living?" she said to me.

"I don't understand." I replied.

"Choose whether to go back to Earth and live or stay here with me and die, leaving your family and friends behind." she said with sad eyes.

"What!" I said with tears already streaking down on my cheeks.

My world fell down when she said this. I missed her so much that I wanted to stay here but, what about my friends? What about grandma and grandpa? What about the Host Club?

* * *

Phew! Another chapter!

Please rate and review!

Thanks for reading! I'm gonna update soon!

XD


	14. Realization

"Make a decision between dying and living?" she said to me.

"I don't understand." I replied.

"Choose whether to go back to Earth and live or stay here with me and die, leaving your family and friends behind." she said with sad eyes.

"What!" I said with tears already streaking down on my cheeks.

My world fell down when she said this. I missed her so much that I wanted to stay here but, what about my friends? What about grandma and grandpa? What about the Host Club?

* * *

Haruhi opened her eyes to see a white blinding light…

_Where am I?_

_Flashback_

"_Mom! You can't make me choose!" cried Haruhi._

"_I'm so sorry dear but, this has to be done. You have to choose one." said Kotoko looking at the ground, disappointed._

"_But-but…You and the Host Club are important to me and also grandma and grandpa!" said Haruhi with tears flowing from her eyes._

"_Haruhi, I know it's hard but, you have to choose now. There is little time left." said Kotoko looking at her daughter._

"_I ch-choose….." stuttered Haruhi._

_End of Flashback_

Haruhi's eyes are fully opened now. The first things she saw we're flowers, lots of them. They we're in different colors and sizes.

She gleefully inhaled their scent and noticed that they we're from the members of the Host Club.

_Flashback_

"_I ch-choose…to live. I really love you mom but, there are still many things that I want to accomplish in life. I want to be become a lawyer like you but, how can I achieve that if I'm in heaven?" said Haruhi sadly smiling to her mother._

"_I'm glad you chose to live Haruhi." said Kotoko engulfing Haruhi in a motherly hug._

"_Thanks mom. Always know that I love you." said Haruhi smiling through her mother's hug._

"_And always know that I will be always watching you as I have these past few years." replied Kotoko crying._

_The two Fujiokas backed from each other and started to go to their separate ways. _

_Haruhi went into the light which she saw and was engulfed by it, sending her back to Earth._

_End of Flashback_

Haruhi can feel someone's hand holding hers. She looked at her side and found a shocking sight.

The Shadow King was _holding _her hands.

Haruhi blushed at the contact because she never had experienced this before. She tried to take her hands off but, this action caused him to stir.

"Hmm…Haruhi?" asked a very sleepy Kyouya.

"Kyouya-sempai." said Haruhi trying to sit up.

During the process, she gasped and her hand immediately went to her abdomen where she was shot.

"Ah! Shit!" she cursed.

"Haruhi! Don't move! Your stitches might open!" exclaimed Kyouya guiding Haruhi back to a lying position.

"Ouch. That really hurt." said Haruhi who was now lying on her back.

"I will call for the doctors and tell them that you're already awake." said Kyouya standing up.

"Wait, Don't go." said Haruhi stopping Kyouya with her hands which is holding a part of his shirt.

"Okay." said Kyouya going back to his seat.

"Thanks." said Haruhi while blushing and putting her hand back to her side.

"*sigh* Haruhi, I have something to tell you." said Kyouya while looking at Haruhi's brown eyes.

"What is it Kyouya-sempai?" asked Haruhi in a confused tone.

"I…I _love_ you." said Kyouya while adjusting his glasses.

"W-what!" exclaimed Haruhi who snapped her head to the side to look Kyouya.

"I said I love you Haruhi Fujioka." said Kyouya looking back at Haruhi.

"But…How? Why? Huh?" said Haruhi.

"I just realized it after you we're shot. I was very afraid that I might lose you. I realized that when you're gone, I cannot go on with life anymore. I can't find strength to hold on to life." said Kyouya blushing a little.

_Flashback_

_Hours had passed and there was still no news about Haruhi's condition. _

"_Argh! What's taking them so long!" exclaimed Tamaki while walking back and forth._

"_Be calm Tama-chan. I'm sure Haru-chan is gonna be fine." said Hunny._

_Fuyumi was looking at her younger brother. She could see that his hands we're shaking._

"_Are you alright Kyouya?" asked Fuyumi to Kyouya._

"_I'm fine sister." assured Kyouya while looking intently at the door of the operating room._

"_Maybe you need some air." suggested Fuyumi._

"_Yeah. I think so." said Kyouya standing up to go outside._

"_Where are you going Kyouya?" asked Tamaki._

"_I'm going out for fresh air." said Kyouya disappearing._

_After a few minutes, Kyouya arrived at the private balcony his family had built in the hospital. Every hospital they owned had one for his brothers who we're doctors to have a place to relax after working._

"_Why am I feeling this way?" asked Kyouya to himself._

"_Because you love her." said a voice behind his back._

"_Father?" questioned Kyouya turning his heels to look at his back._

"_I immediately heard the news about Haruhi Fujioka as she was brought here to our hospital. I immediately went here to check on her as she is a Yamashima, am I right?" said Yoshio Ootori._

"_I love her?" asked Kyouya to his father._

"_Don't you see it Kyouya? I noticed it because of how your personality changed after you met that girl. You seemed different, you now stand up for yourself and your friends." replied Yoshio._

"_How can you say thatI love her?" asked Kyouya._

"_I felt love before my son. That was when I was with your mother. She truly cared for me and loved me. I am guilty for what I have done and I just wish that I can turn back time to do things differently." said Yoshio while looking at the scenery at the balcony._

"_I'm sorry father…I didn't know." said Kyouya who was astounded at his father's words._

"_It's okay Kyouya, I am the one who should be sorry since I am the one who hurts you." said Yoshio._

"_You right father, I do love Haruhi. I want to protect her. I want to take care of her. I want to cherish her. I want to love her." said Kyouya smiling at the clouds at the sky as he was looking up._

"_Glad you realized Kyouya." said Yoshio smiling at his son._

"_Kyouya, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. I am proud that you have beaten your brothers in the competition for the company. I'm proud that you did everything you can in order to achieve your goal." said Yoshio who was now facing Kyouya._

"_Thank you father." said Kyouya hugging his father softly._

"_I didn't know that you had a soft side Kyouya." chuckled Yoshio returning a fatherly hug._

"_You too dad." laughed Kyouya._

"_Go now, support your friends. I know that Fujioka will be alright." said Yoshio patting his son's back._

"_Hai." said Kyouya releasing his father and leaving the balcony to go to the waiting area._

"_Go my son. Win the heart of Haruhi Fujioka." said Yoshio smiling at his son's retreating back._

_End of Flashback_

With that statement, Kyouya Ootori kissed Haruhi's lips. The kiss was sweet and short and was replied by Haruhi with her own.

* * *

Please review and comment!

I would really appreciate it!

Thanks for reading this chapter!

XD


	15. The Plan

_Last time on Is This Real?_

"_Kyouya, I want you to know that I am very proud of you. I am proud that you have beaten your brothers in the competition for the company. I'm proud that you did everything you can in order to achieve your goal." said Yoshio who was now facing Kyouya._

"_Thank you father." said Kyouya hugging his father softly._

"_I didn't know that you had a soft side Kyouya." chuckled Yoshio returning a fatherly hug._

"_You too dad." laughed Kyouya._

"_Go now, support your friends. I know that Fujioka will be alright." said Yoshio patting his son's back._

"_Hai." said Kyouya releasing his father and leaving the balcony to go to the waiting area._

"_Go my son. Win the heart of Haruhi Fujioka." said Yoshio smiling at his son's retreating back._

_End of Flashback_

With that statement, Kyouya Ootori kissed Haruhi's lips. The kiss was sweet and short and was replied by Haruhi with her own.

* * *

After the short kiss, Haruhi and Kyouya broke.

"So, is that a _I love you too_?" asked Kyouya flashing one of his precious smiles to Haruhi.

"Hahaha. Definitely." replied Haruhi.

After a few minutes, the other remaining members of the Host Club arrived.

"My daughter!" exclaimed Tamaki before to Haruhi's bed to hug her.

"Not allowed dono." said the twins in unison blocking the way of Tamaki.

"She's still injured." said Kyouya who was beside Haruhi's bed.

"Can't I just hug Haruhi softly?" asked Tamaki with tears flowing from his violet eyes.

"It's okay guys. Let him." said Haruhi.

"Daughter!" said Tamaki again before hugging Haruhi _softly_.

"Let go of my granddaughter!" exclaimed Akio who just came pulling Tamaki from the collar.

"But I was just hugging her!" replied Tamaki.

"Don't you hug my granddaughter again without my permission you _worm_." said Akio.

"HAHAHA. DONO'S A WORM!" exclaimed the twins while laughing hysterically.

And again, Tamaki went to his lalaland and started growing mushrooms and making a hamster home.

"Hey there pumpkin!" said Akio.

"Are you feeling better?" asked Ayano who was trailing after Akio.

"Much better grandma." said Haruhi smiling.

"Ne, Haru-chan can we eat cake together later right Takashi?" said Hunny jumping up and down.

"Ah." replied the silent Mori.

"Sure, Hunny-sempai." replied Haruhi to the cute Hunny.

"Haruhi." said Kyouya in a serious tone.

"Hai?" said Haruhi looking at Kyouya's gaze.

"We've identified the person who instructed that Yuuko Ren to kill your grandfather." said Kyouya who was beside Haruhi.

"Apparently, his name is Riyo Tashi, an owner of a multi-millionaire company." said Kyouya earning a gasp from one of the Yamashima couple.

"It can't be him right Akio?" asked Ayano to her husband in a frantic tone.

"Impossible." said Akio loss for words.

"Huh? Grandpa, grandma, what do you mean?" asked Haruhi.

"In the past, Riyo Tashi was one of the suitors of your mom." said Ayano.

"He constantly flirted with Kotoko in attempt to make her go out with him." said Akio.

"But, your mom, in their last conversation, slapped him and left him."said Ayano.

"So, basically he's after grandfather?" asked Haruhi calculating the information she just knew.

"Not only your grandfather Haruhi, also your grandma and _you_." said Kyouya while clenching his fists from behind.

"But, why would he be after them?" asked Tamaki who came out of his own world when the serious conversation started.

"One word dono. _Revenge._" said the twins in unison.

"Will Haru-chan be okay Takashi?" asked Hunny with small tears forming in his eyes.

"I hope so." said Mori in monotone with a slight worry.

"I talked with my father concerning this issue. I asked him to give you bodyguards for the time being until Riyo Tashi will be arrested." said Kyouya.

"That' s a good plan Kyouya Ootori." said Akio recognizing Kyouya efforts to protect Haruhi and them.

"Arigatou." said Ayano smiling at Kyouya.

Suddenly, a doctor a came before Kyouya could reply.

"Excuse me but, I need to check on Ms. Fujioka's injury. May you all please go outside." said the doctor.

"Sure." everyone replied before going out of Haruhi's room.

With the doctor and Haruhi…

"Well, your recovery seems to be going great Miss Fujioka." said the doctor while scribbling some notes on Haruhi's chart.

"Thanks. May I ask when I can leave?" asked Haruhi.

"As soon as your wound closes Miss Fujioka, as assumed, you can leave the hospital after 3 days." replied the doctor to Haruhi's question.

"Ah. Arigatou." said Haruhi.

"You're welcome Miss Fujioka." said the doctor attending Haruhi.

With that, the doctor went outside and let the Host Club and the Yamahimas go back inside the room.

"So, how do we find and capture Riyo Tashi?" asked Haruhi sitting from her bed.

"I sent out a tracking team from our family to search for him." said Kyouya writing again on his black notebook.

"So, when will we know his whereabouts?" asked Akio.

"May be a couple of days or weeks. It's hard to find him since he's been moving from places to places. For the mean time, I would assign some bodyguards to protect Haruhi here in the hospital. They should be coming this evening." said Kyouya.

"Thank you Kyouya. You have done so much for our granddaughter." said Ayano shaking hands with Kyouya.

"It's no problem Ms. Yamashima. Anything for _my dear_ Haruhi." said Kyouya smirking.

"WHAT! YOUR DEAR HARUHI?" said Tamaki and the twins.

"He confessed to me a while ago before all of you came in." explained Haruhi.

"I'm so glad pumpkin! Congratulations!" exclaimed Ayano giving Haruhi a hug.

"Haha. Thanks grandma." said Haruhi hugging her grandma in return.

"Well, as long as Haruhi happy. I'm happy BUT, DON'T YOU EVER HURT HARUHI OR ELSE I WILL TAKE HER AWAT FROM YOU." warned Hikaru while glaring at Kyouya.

"I promise I would never hurt Haruhi. You have my words." replied Kyouya.

Meanwhile, Tamaki was again in his own world in the corner. Muttering something about mothers shouldn't date their daughters because its incest.

"We're happy for you Haru-chan and Kyo-chan! Right Takashi." said Hunny smiling at his cousin.

"Hai." said Mori who was also happy for his fellow club members.

"Thanks guys, for accepting." said Haruhi smiling to the Host Club.

"No problem Haruhi! Anything for my daughter!" said Tamaki snapping out of his daze.

"Well Haruhi, I should go know. I still have many things to do concerning the companies." said Akio standing up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Oh sure grandpa, have a safe drive." said Haruhi to Akio.

"Come on dear, we need to go." said Akio to his wife Ayano.

"Get well soon Haruhi! I'll be waiting at the estate!" said Ayano giving Haruhi one last hug before going.

"Don't worry grandma. I will." said Haruhi.

After that, the two Yamshimas went home to finish some other businesses. After a few conversations and eating cakes, the other Host Club members went home to rest leaving Kyouya and Haruhi alone in Haruhi's hospital room.

"So, Kyouya aren't you leaving? I know that you still have some work to do." said Haruhi.

"How can I leave my girlfriend in this room by herself? Also, I already finished all of my works before the party so I can stay here. I'll just call my chauffeur to bring the things I need for the night." said Kyouya while kissing Haruhi's temples.

"Kyouya, I'm getting tired." said Haruhi while yawning.

"You should sleep now Haruhi." said Kyouya while setting Haruhi down to her bed.

"Thanks Kyouya. I love you." said Haruhi.

"I love you too Haruhi." said Kyouya giving Haruhi a small peck on her lips.

* * *

Kyouya and Haruhi Fluff! Kyaa!

Please rate and comment!

Thanks for supporting this story by reading!

Please continue! XD


	16. Fluffyness!

Hello people! I'm so sorry that I updated VERY LATE. It's been more than a month already. T.T

I've been very busy in school and other extra activities!

Hope you accept my apology! :D

* * *

It was already three days after and Haruhi was already released from the hospital. As she went home, there we're many bodyguards surrounding their mansion, courtesy of Kyouya of course. Upon entering the household, she was greeted by two tremendous hugs from her grandmother and grandfather.

"Welcome home Haruhi!" both adults said.

"How are you feeling Haruhi?" asked Ayano.

"Good as new grandma." replied Haruhi.

"It's nice to hear that pumpkin, come on. Let's have afternoon tea. I prepared so many food for you." said Akio who is beside his wife.

"Sure. Let's go." said Haruhi.

All the three Yamashimas humbly went to their outside garden. It consisted of different flowers in different colors. There we're blue, violet, red, pink, yellow, white and many more. There was also a mini waterfall at the corner of the lake with many different kinds of fishes. To make the sanctuary complete, a huge amount of healthy and very green grass gives a finishing touch to the garden. Silver chairs that are wonderfully crafted surround a very big glass table at the center of the garden.

Akio was at the head of the table. Ayano and Haruhi were at Akio's side facing each other.

"So, how's the relationship with Ootori's son Kyouya?" asked Akio while sipping the tea served by one of their servants.

"He's a little bit overprotective by giving us tons of bodyguards but, all in all he's a great boyfriend." said Haruhi while eating one of the cookies her grandmother made.

"Glad to hear that Haruhi, that Kyouya guy really is handsome and kind. You have a good choice my dear." said Ayano eating her food.

"Thanks grandma. By the way, these cookies taste really good." complemented Haruhi.

"Thanks for the complement Haruhi. I made these out of the finest ingredients from Italy and from of course love." giggled Ayano while winking at Haruhi.

"Grandma!" exclaimed Haruhi looking flustered.

"You're so cute when your embarrassed pumpkin!" exclaimed Ayano while observing Haruhi getting more redness at her cheeks.

"Enough of this, Grandpa, how are the companies doing?" asked Haruhi from Akio.

"Well, they're doing fine but, there are some things that I need you to do Haruhi. I'm sorry for the trouble." said Akio with sad eyes.

"Don't worry grandpa, that's the least I can do in exchange for the love and kindness you and grandma have shown to me." said Haruhi with a loving smile.

"How can we not love our only granddaughter when she's very smart, king, loving and has a very cute face?" said Akio siding with his wife on the cute affair.

"Ugh, grandpa, you too?" asked Haruhi while groaning.

"Haha. As they say, like husband and wife." said Ayano.

"Yeah right." said Haruhi who rolled her eyes.

On the other day at the Yamashima Corporation…

"Is everything according to your liking Haruhi-sama?" asked one of the personnel.

"Yes. Thank you very much." said Haruhi while looking at some papers.

"Please excuse me." said the personnel weaving his way out of Haruhi's office.

"Ugh…there are so many papers to read." said Haruhi dropping the paper she was reading to the table angrily.

"I'm sure you can finish that in due time." said someone behind Haruhi's executive chair.

"Hahaha. I think your right Kyouya." said Haruhi laughing at the comment.

As Haruhi said his name, Kyouya appeared out of the dark and went beside Haruhi.

"How's my girlfriend doing? It seems that you have a lot of paper work to do Haruhi." said Kyouya observing the pole of papers on her desk.

"After being absent for how many days, it seems that I do Kyouya." said Haruhi while leaning into her executive chair.

"Well, how about this, you take break and we'll go to some place to ease that upcoming headache of yours." offered Kyouya.

"Yes, that would be a great idea." replied Haruhi while standing up.

The night was young and people we're having a great time of their lives. In a restaurant not that famous we're seated two young people eating silently and enjoying the free time they have been given.

"So Kyouya, how do you like the food?" asked Haruhi while eating.

"Hmm. The taste is all right for a restaurant like this." replied Kyouya.

The couple we're eating in the restaurant Haruhi always eats. She goes there whenever her father is coming home late and she thought that cooking food for only her is a waste of money for the electricity she would be using. The restaurant offers a cheap price but, their food was delicious.

After eating a short meal, Haruhi and Kyouya went a private park owned by the Ootoris.

"Ne Kyouya, does your father know about us?" asked Haruhi while leaning over the railing of the bridge where they are standing at.

"Well yes, he does know. In fact, he was the one who pushed me in telling my feelings for you and he told me to take the opportunity." Said Kyouya hugging Haruhi from behind.

"I'm glad that he accepted us." Said Haruhi.

"Haruhi…" said Kyouya getting closer to Haruhi's face.

"Yes Kyouya?" asked Haruhi leaning into Kyouya's body.

"I love you…." Said Kyouya leaning into a kiss.

"I love you too…" said Haruhi closing the gap between them.

At somewhere else…

"Sir, it has been confirmed that Akio Yamashima is alive. The shot was taken by his granddaughter Haruhi Yamashima." Said a man in the shadows.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" asked the Riyo who was sitting in the chair.

"He wa-ss saved by h-iis gr-rand-ddaughter S-sir…." Said the trembling guy.

"How could you imbeciles let him escape huh?" said Riyo standing up from his chair.

"I-m so-rry bo-ss." Said the man cowering while bowing apogetically.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU MORON!" said Riyo.

With that last shout, the man hurriedly got out from Riyo's room.

"Ugh! How did that pesty little girl ruin my plan!" said Riyo clutching his fist.

"Just you wait Haruhi Yamashima. I'll kill you with your stupid grandmother and grandfather! Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Riyo hysterically.

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter!

Sorry for the typos! :D

I hope I can update soon! :)

Please review! Thanks for your support!


	17. Cakes!

Hello guys! This is wah-chan!

I'm sorry for the very late update.

I forgot my password for my account and I had a hard time on resetting it.

Fortunately, I finally got it and changed my password AGAIN.

I'm so sorry again! It's already summer for me so I might update faster than usual!

XD

* * *

A few weeks had passed and things were finally getting normal. The Yakashimas were currently at peace since they were no accidents involving Riyo's schemes. The host club is back to business in hosting the ladies in Ouran High.

At the Ouran Horticultural Sanctuary…

"Stop it! Please stop!" said a girl clutching her sides.

"Why stop when you're enjoying it?" said a manly voice.

"No. I'm not enjoying it." said the girl.

"Your weakness is very entertaining Haruhi." Said the man.

"Stop tickling me Kyouya! Hahaha!" said Haruhi while clutching her sides.

"Your laugh is very amusing Haruhi." Said Kyouya while tickling Haruhi sides.

"Ahhh! Stop it! My sides already hurt." Begged Haruhi to her boyfriend.

"Haha. And what would I get in return for this favor?" said Kyouya smirking.

"I would bake you your favorite cookies?" asked Haruhi.

"Bake for me for a month." said Kyouya.

"A month! You gotta be kidding me!" exclaimed Haruhi.

"Bake for me for a month or I will not stop tickling." Challenged Kyouya.

"Alright. Alright. You win. Now stop it!" shouted Haruhi.

Then Kyouya pulled his hands away from Haruhi. Suddenly they heard loud footsteps coming their way.

"Haruhi! My daughter!" exclaimed Tamaki running to hug Haruhi.

Instinctively, Haruhi side stepped to avoid Tamaki making Tamaki land on the floor face first.

"My daughter loves her mommy more than daddy now! Mommy! What did you do to our daughter!" exclaimed Tamaki to Kyouya.

"Blame yourself and your antics Tamaki." Said Kyouya hugging Haruhi from behind.

"Don't touch Haruhi!" said Tamaki trying to get Kyouya's grip off Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai?" said Haruhi in a cute tone.

"Yes my darling daughter?" said Tamaki smiling.

"Behave." Said Haruhi in a stoic tone.

And there goes Tamaki going to his corner of woe ….again.

"Good job Haruhi!" exclaimed Kaoru and Hikaru showing from the entrance of the garden.

"That's what he gets for doing nonsense." Said Haruhi facing the twins.

"Ne Haru-chan, would you like to eat cake with us?" said the cute Hunny who is sitting in a table with cakes that surprisingly appeared from nowhere.

"Sure Hunny-senpai." Said Haruhi going to their table.

Within minutes, all the members of the Host Club were already sitting at the table eating the cakes that Hunny brought.

"These cakes are quite delicious Hunny-sempai. Where did you get them from?" asked Haruhi taking another bite from the strawberry slice she got.

"Uhm..it was a cake shop near one of our private dojos. It was called Angel Lovely Patissiere or something." Said Hunny while eating the slice of chocolate in front of him.

"It's called Angel's Patissiere . My sister always buys some cakes from that shop. Their cakes are really good." Said Kyouya while adjusting his glasses.

"Maybe I should recommend them to grandma. I think she would love to try their cakes." Said Haruhi taking another bite.

"Ne Haru-chan? Do you like strawberry cakes?" asked Hunny.

"Yes I do. They're very delicious and fruity." Said Haruhi eating the strawberry on top of her slice.

_I should buy her more strawberry cakes from now on._ Said Kyouya in his thoughts.

"Oh! Do you want me to buy you another one my daughter?" asked Tamaki.

"No thanks Tamaki-sempai. It's a waste of money." Said Haruhi.

_Shit. My plan back fired. _Cursed Kyouya silently.

"So Haruhi….want to try our newest swim suit designs?" asked the mischievous twins.

"No." said Haurhi in monotone.

"But it would really look good on you!." Said Hikaru and Kaoru with puppy dog eyes.

"No." said Haruhi again.

"Hey! It gives me an idea! Let all go out at the beach! This is to let Haruhi relax after all the events that happened!" said Tamaki in all his shining glory.

"Good idea tono! We'll bring all our designs." Said Hikaru while dialing the number of their secretary.

"Where would we go Tama-chan?" asked Hunny.

"Let's go to my family's villa! I'll inform my father about this." Said Tamaki enthusiastically.

"Where exactly is your villa Tamaki-sempai?" asked Haruhi while leaning into Kyouya's chest.

"I think it's somewhere in Maldives." Said Tamaki in a thinking pose.

"Ohh! Maldives! There beaches there are quite exquisite." Said Hunny jumping up and down.

"That would be a nice place to relax Tamaki-sempai." Said Haruhi.

"I would call my grandmother and grandfather about this." Said Haruhi getting her cell phone from her pocket.

In the Yakashima Residence..

"Are the stocks in the U.S branch all right?" asked Akio from the manager in America through the telephone.

"Yes Sir. They're fine. Should I send you the report right now Sir?" asked a man on the other line.

"Yes please. That would be great. Thank you." Said Akio.

"Alright Sir. It would arrive later on this day." Said the man.

"Very well. Thank you." Said Akio before hanging up.

"Darling! What do you think of this new dining set I bought for Haruhi?" exclaimed Ayano barging in her husband's office.

"They're great Ayano. They'd go perfect with Haruhi's personality." Said Akio eyeing the set which is colored cream white and adorned with beautiful and colorful patterns.

"My eye is really good when it come to this things ne Akio?" said Ayano winking at her husband.

"Hai. Hai." Said Akio while sweat dropping.

Suddenly, Ayano cell phone rang.

"Moshi moshi! This is Ayano speaking!" said Ayano.

"Hello grandma! This is Haruhi. I would like to ask something." Said Haruhi on the other line.

"What is it my dear?" asked Ayano cheerfully.

"Can I go on a vacation with the Hosts?" said Haruhi.

"Depends on where Haruhi." Shouted Akio to let Haruhi hear his opinion.

"Do you have me on speaker grandma?" asked the curious Haruhi.

"Opsie. Haha. I accidentally pressed the speaker button." Said Ayano chuckling.

"Okay. Nevermind. We are going to Tamaki-sempai's villa in Maldives." Said Haruhi.

"Ohh! Maldives! That's a great place to relax Haruhi! Right Akio?" said Ayano.

"Yes it is. Me and your grandma have been there for many times already. I think you would like it there Haruhi." Said Akio.

"So, is it alright for you?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes of course my dear. Oh Haruhi, why won't you let the Host Club go here this afternoon? I would like to spend some afternoon tea with them in the garden. If that's alright." Asked Ayano to her granddaughter.

"Wait. Let me ask them." Said Haruhi.

"Hey guys, how does an afternoon tea in our garden sound to you?" asked Haruhi while holding her cell phone.

"That would be fine Haruhi. Right guys?" asked Tamaki to the other hosts.

In return, the host just nodded their heads.

"Why won't we have the honors on buying a cake for the tea Haruhi?" said Kyouya while adjusting his glasses.

"That would be a great idea Kyouya. Let me speak with grandma." Said Haruhi.

"Hello grandma?" said Haruhi on her cell phone.

"Yes Haruhi?" replied Ayano.

"The Host Club said that it would be fine to go there this afternoon. Oh, and don't serve any cakes. We would be the ones to buy them when we go there." Said Haruhi.

"That's great Haruhi! What should I serve you then? Other than the tea of course." Said Ayano.

"Sandwiches would be nice don't you agree?" said Haruhi.

"Yes. Yes." Said Ayano agreeing with Haruhi.

"So, it's settled then." Said Haruhi.

"Yes. Bye Haruhi dear." Said Ayano.

"Bye grandma." Said Haruhi flipping her cell phone off.

"What time is it Kyouya?" asked Haruhi.

"It already 12:00. In time for the tea." Said Kyouya.

"Well, let's get ready and buy some cakes." Said Haruhi.

"Hai!" exclaimed Tamaki and the twins.

* * *

Thanks for all the readers who always read and support this story!

Sorry for the mistakes!

I am truly grateful!

Please review!

Thank you!

:D

Wah-chan out!


	18. Tea Time

Here I am once again people!

I just finished this chapter about an hour ago.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Grandma! We're here!" said Haruhi from the entrance of the estate but there was no reply.

"Haruhi-sama, your grandparents are already waiting for your presence at the garden." Said a butler who suddenly popped out.

"Oh. Well, thank you for the telling us Sebastian." Said Haruhi.

"It was my pleasure _hime-sama_." Said Sebastian.

"Eh? What did I say about you calling me a princess?" exclaimed the blushing Haruhi.

"Sorry Haruhi-sama. I seemed to have forgotten about that." Said Sebastian chuckling.

"Well, I'm glad that you now remember it." Said Haruhi.

"It's best for you to go now milady. Don't make your grandparents wait." Suggested Sebastian.

"Hai. Hai. Thanks Sebastian." Said Haruhi walking off.

"You're welcome Haruhi-sama." Said Sebastian bowing down.

"Don't you think you're too close with your butler Haruhi?" asked the twins.

"You see, he was the first butler here that I made friend with. At first, I was scared with this place since I'm not used to a big house or rather an estate. He was the one who always guided me when I get lost or when I needed accompaniment." Explained Haruhi to the twins.

"Oh my dear daughter! Why didn't you just call me when you we're scared?" exclaimed Tamaki who was already hugging Haruhi.

"Because you always make trouble sempai and besides, I don't want to always rely on the Host Club you know?" said Haruhi while escaping Tamaki's tight hug.

"When are we gonna get to the garden Haru-chan?" asked the cute Hunny while observing the long hallway they we're passing through.

"We're almost there sempai. Don't worry." Said Haruhi taking the lead.

After a few minutes, they finally came to a stop in front of two big and tall French doors.

"Guys, welcome to the Yakashima garden." Said Haruhi while opening the doors with her hands.

Upon opening, they we're flower petals in the air. The garden was wide. Even wider than the garden found in Ouran. Flowers in different colors we're blooming everywhere with their scents intoxicating the club.

"Wow. These flowers are even better than those found in the club." Said Tamaki who was sniffing a rose at the flower patch.

"Yes. I certainly agree." Said Kyouya while giving Haruhi a red rose himself.

"Thank you." Said Haruhi silently.

"Haruhi dear! Come here!" said Ayano who they found sitting in a large garden table with Akio smiling in their direction.

"Coming grandma!" said Haruhi waving back at her grandmother.

"Come on guys! We don't want them to keep waiting don't we?" said Haruhi smiling.

The Host Club went to the table and sat in the seats. Haruhi was in between Akio and Kyouya with Ayano facing her. Mori was beside Akio. Hunny was of course seated beside Mori. Tamaki was between Kyouya and the twins and the twins we're in between Hunny and Tamaki.

"Grandma, here are the cakes we've ordered." Said Haruhi offering Ayano the boxes.

"Thanks my dear, so how is the Host Club going?" asked Ayano to the guys.

"We've been fine grandma! But the twins are always bugging my daughter Haruhi!" said Tamaki who was now pouring out anime tears.

"They have been quite a handful." Said Kyouya.

"Oh. Hahaha. I see. Haruhi, why won't you help me slice these cakes up and serve them?" said Ayano while taking the cakes out of the boxes.

"Sure thing grandma." Said Haruhi while standing up from her seat and making her way to where Ayano is.

After the cakes we're sliced, the cakes we're placed in elegant plates. Each having a piece of all the cakes they bought. The cakes were then served to each and everyone with matching tea.

"These cakes are quite delicious Haruhi! Where did you exactly get them?" asked Ayano.

"They we're from a shop called Angel's Patissiere. They're not quite that expensive too." Said Haruhi taking a bite from the strawberry cake that they've bought.

"The taste isn't so sweet. The combinations of the flavors are very interesting." Commented Akio while taking a bite from the pistachio cake on his plate.

"I agree with you dear." Said Ayano while taking a bite from the chocolate cake the club bought.

"We're glad you like it grandma and grandpa. Right guys?" said Haruhi.

She was then replied with a chorus of yes and ahs.

"Haruhi dear, don't forget about your meeting with the board of directors on the day after tomorrow." Said Akio to Haruhi.

"Yes grandpa. Oh by the way, can I have the files on the current status of each of the companies? I want to see them before the meeting." Said Haruhi.

"Sure thing Haruhi. I'll have Sebastian give them to you later this evening." Said Akio.

"Thanks grandpa. Oh, another thing. Can we have a tour on the building that you've built? I wanna see the interior design being made so I can I have ideas for the other buildings that we're gonna build." Asked Haruhi.

"Sure thing. Are you free next week? The week after your trip to Maldives?" replied Akio.

"I believe I'm free at that time so It's okay." Said Haruhi smiling.

Suddenly, Ayano clapped her hands and there was a maid that appeared with a cart that is full of wrapped boxes that seemed to be gifts.

"I haven't formally thanked the Host Club on helping Haruhi in her time of need. Here are gifts that I prepared for each of you in a form of thanks." Said Ayano while passing the gifts to every man in the Host Club.

"For Tamaki, I gave you a new cell phone." Said Ayano.

"Oh! It's the latest cell phone that my father talked about! Thanks grandma!" said Tamaki while smiling.

"For the twins, I bought a game gadget for each of you." Said Ayano.

"Look Kaoru! It's the latest NGP! I heard that only limited people we're given the opportunity to buy these." Exclaimed Hikaru while examining the gadget they have just received.

"Thanks Haruhi's grandma!" said the twins at the same time while showing the smile on their faces already trying the games.

"For Mori-kun and Hunny-kun, I bought each one of you new weapons for your training." Said Ayano.

"Wah! This is the sword I always wanted to have! Look Takashi! Look!" said Hunny while holding the newly owned sword in front of Mori's face.

"Ah. They are well polished. Thank you." Said Mori silently.

"Thank you very much!" exclaimed Hunny flashing his cute smile.

"And for Kyouya-kun, I bought you a laptop. It was shipped directly from the manufacturer. I added a simple touch to the keyboard. I hope you like it." Said Ayano.

When Kyouya examined the keyboard, he saw a button that has the name Haruhi. He then pressed it and I the screen popped out a slideshow with Haruhi's cute and pretty pictures.

"I deeply appreciate it grandma. Thank you very much." Said Kyouya while smirking.

"Grandma! Where did you get those pictures!" exclaimed Haruhi while blushing.

"I have my ways." Said Ayano smiling at her granddaughter.

And the afternoon went well for the Host Club and the Yakashima Family.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I hope on seeing your reviews! :D


End file.
